iDavid
by MissSteffy
Summary: Sam starts dating David and it couldn't be more perfect. Right? Meanwhile, Freddie tutors Sam in Algebra and they become the best of friends.
1. Summary

Hello there my fellow iCarly fanfiction lovers.

I am new to the iCarly fanfiction world but I've been on this site since I was 13.

So I thought I'd introduce myself before I get on with the summary.

My name is Steffy (nickname). I am 19 and I am located in Los Angeles.

I've been a fan of iCarly since the beginning but I didn't start reading fanfictions till a couple of months ago. I think it was August after the Teen Choice Awards. Speaking of the TCA, I did attend the show and I couldn't stop staring at Nathan Kress. He looked very bored. Anyways, I was kind of starstruck even though I didn't get to meet the cast. A few days after the award show, I decided to become more involved within the iCarly fan community since this IS my favorite TV show. Sadly my computer caught a virus so I only had my Playstation Portable to read all these amazing stories. I finally got my computer back so now I can start reviewing my favorite fics. My favorite stories are pretty much Seddie ones because I love them and I think they are meant to be. Lol. A Darkened Mind and Birdhouse in Your Soul are amazing stories. I wish I had HALF the talent of these authors. Anyways enough about me let's get on with this summary.

Remember that episode, iFence, when Sam makes a bet with Freddie. Sam had to read a book and she hired this guy named David to read it to her but he was late so she made him massage her feet. Well, it's now junior year and it turns out that Sam and David are in a couple of classes together. They start talking and soon begin to date. Meanwhile, Sam has Algebra with Freddie. I wonder why Freddie, being the nerd that he is, has Algebra. Anyways, Sam wants to go to college so she actually tries to do good but Math seems to hate her so she asks Freddie to tutor her. She promises to never tease him. Along the way, Sam falls for David and becomes really close friends with Freddie. You're probably wondering where Carly fits in this story. She gets back together with Griffin and forgets about her two BFF's. Don't worry they all make up in the end lol. The story is a SEDDIE story so if you like Seddie, no worries, this story is for you :)

Well there it is. Let me know what you think. I hope to make some great friends in this community. You all seem like really great people. If you wanna stay in touch, follow me on the Twitter, Steffy213. I'll try to upload chapter one ASAP


	2. Chapter 1: First week of school

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter one of iDavid. I am very excited about this story. I'm not a very creative person so I'm impressed I was able to come up with this story idea lol.**

**Anyways here it is :)**

**iDavid**

**CH 1: First week of school**

Everyone has their firsts in life. Their first love, first kiss, first fight, first time, first child, and more. I am no stranger to firsts. This was the first day of my junior year at Ridgeway and believe it or not, it was the first time I was actually excited to go back to school. I never though that I, Sam Puckett, would EVER look forward to school. Well, I've always liked going to school. It meant that I had the freedom to spend eight hours away from my crazy mother. But this time, my reasons for wanting to go to school were pretty different.

I walked into the school and straight to the crowded hallway where Mr. Howard was handing out the student's schedules. Of course he didn't show much enthusiasm towards his task. I stood in line patiently as I looked around for my brunette best friend. I finally spotted her.

"Yo Carls!" I called out to her and pointed at the empty spot next to me. She was walking with Freddie so both of them came to stand in line with me.

"Hey. Are you excited? I heard Junior year is the worst. I'm kinda nervous about it but we can make it fun right?" I wonder how many cans of Peppy Cola Carly had before school. She was peppier than normal. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. This was typical Carly. I turned to look at the other person next to me. "Hey Fredward" I said to him with a pretty bored expression. Sure he was my friend, barely, but he wasn't excatly someone I wanted to see before school. He simply rolled his eyes, like always, and answered pretty sarcastically, "it's such a pleasure to see you too Sam."

I turned back to Carly, who aside from her over peppiness, seemed like a love struck fan girl.

"Are you okay Carly?" She gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen. If there was a world record for 'Biggest Smile' Carly would be in the Jonas Book of World Record in an instant. "I'm PERFECT Sam. I'm so happy right now, words can't describe it."

"What happened?" asked a very concerned Freddie.

"I hung out with Griffin ALL weekend. I bumped into him in the Lobby. Lewbert screamed at us for about five minutes but then I told him I was sorry for the way we ended and he said it was ok. Then he asked me if I wanted to go for a smoothie and I said 'sure why not' so we went to the Groovy Smoothie and he said I got cuter and then i saw that he got cuter too and then I kissed him and he kissed me back. It was amazing." Wow... I don't know how she managed to say all that with one breath. But she seemed very very happy. I gave her a hug and told her I was happy for her. I really was, even though Griffin is a pee wee baby collecting freak. Freddie just rolled his eyes and gave her a hug as well. We all knew he wasn't happy for her but he was being a good friend.

After what seemed ages, we finally had our schedules. Freddie thanked Mr. Howard and he quickly said that no one cared what Freddie thinks. I got a good laugh out of that. The three of us ran towards our normal hang out spot to see if we had any classes together.

"Drama, Geometry, Physics, Gym, English, History" started Carly

"Advanced computer, Algebra, English, History, Gym, Chemistry" continued Freddie

"Cooking, Algebra, History, Gym, English, Biology" I finished.

Carly gave me an "Aw COME ON" when she saw that we had no classes together. I gave her an "Aww man." I was bummed. Class was boring without Carly. And then it hit me... Freddie had ALGEBRA? Algebra with me?

"Fredward who do you have for Algebra? Better not be Briggs!" Before he could respond I snatched the yellow piece of paper from his hand and held it next to mine. "Oh god Fredweird I'm stuck in Algebra with you. God Carly you were right, Junior year IS the worst year in a high school student's life." Carly laughed while Freddie snatched his schedule right back from me. I really wasn't all that excited to have him an any class. I'd never admit it to him, but he always made me feel stupid because I had lower grades than him. This was just another opportunity for him to shove it down my throat which he shouldn't do in the first place because he KNOWS I can throw spitballs at him for one whole hour.

The bell rang indicating that it was time for first period. I gave Carly a hug goodbye and Freddie a small punch in the arm. The rest of the day was a total blur.

___________________________________________

I was extremely bored in my biology class. The teacher told us we had to place water drops on a penny and see how many we could place on top of it before the water spills over. I don't know what that had to do with Biology but it WAS the first week of school. I guess these classes didn't get more challenging till the second week.

The teacher assigned us partners. I was with some kid named David. He looked familiar but I didn't dwell on it too much. Thinking gave me headaches and headaches put my in a bad mood. I KNOW no one likes to see ME in a bad mood.

I walked over to David and sat next to him. He looked at me very strangely. "Uhh... do I have something in my face?" I asked pretty annoyed. He just shook his head. "Okay so what's your deal punk?" This kid was really getting on my nerves!

"You don't remember me huh?" I looked at him confused. "Two years ago? You paid me to read you some book but I was late so you decided to torture me by making me rub your feet."

Oh now I rememberd him. I haven't seen this kid since that one day in 9th grade he came to tell me my mom's ugly pick up truck was on fire. I was too into the book to even care about that truck. Those two years I spent not seeing him surprised me. He looked pretty good.

"Oh sorry, I didn't recongnize ya there." He smiled.

"It's okay. Should we start this project? I did this back in middle school, it's actually fun. You'd be surprised at how many drops of water on penny can hold." He was right. Who knew that we could actually enjoy ourselves doing something so stupid. I decided to make this experiment a lot more interesting.

"Hey let's race. If you're water spills before mine, you get my two Slim Jims and if I win, you have to give me your lunch money." He gave a smirk. It was on.

I tried to go as slow as possible so the water on my penny wouldn't spill over. My hand was shaking at the slowness and hell, it made me nervous. I was willing to give up my precious Sil Jims just for some silly race between me and a guy I haven't seen in two years. I was in disbelief. I was actually having a good time with this kid, and it was DURING CLASS for ham's sake. I snapped from my thoughts when I heard him whisper "YES!" pretty loudly. Damn, I lost. I handed him my Slim Jims. I was a little upset, that was my only lunch. Again, my mother forgot to feed me and left no money for me. I went over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels to clean the watery mess I made on our table. I sat there, quiet, I didn't know what else to say to him.

"That was a lot of fun, Sam." He broke the silence and gave me a smile. I looked down and smiled to myself.

"It was surprisingly fun." The bell rang. He waved goodbye as I gave him a small smile before I exited the classroom.

It was finally lunch. I went over to my locker to drop off my bag. I didn't feel like carrying my backpack during lunch. Carly and Freddie came over not long after I arrived. I looked around for my lunch but forgot that I lost my only source of food to David. I threw my head back in frustration and shoved my things on my locker before I slammed it shut. "Ughhhh"

Carly and Freddie gave me a weird look. "What happened?" they both asked at the same time.

Before I could answer them... I heard someone call my name and I turned around to see who it was. It was David. Great! I know he won my food fair and square but I was already in a bad mood from my lack of food. "What?" I asked him in a pretty annoyed tone. It didn't help that he was munching on one of my Slim Jims right in front of me. He reached into his backpack and handed me the other stick. "Here, I want you to have it." I grabbed it gently and gave him a questioned look. "Uh.. thanks, David." He gave me a smile and said it was no problem before he walked away. I watched him walk away and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sam? Who is that?" Carly whispered. I turned around to look at her and Freddie.

"That's David. Remember a long time ago when you walked in on some guy rubbing my feet? That's him" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh wow that's him? He looks, handsome." She smiled. He was wearing camo pants, and plain black t-shirt, and black Converse. His hair was gelled up. It was simple but he looked good. "Yeah.." I agreed.

"Well let's go eat" I smiled

___________________________________________

I was sitting miserable in Algebra class, leaning my head on my hands. My eyes kept closing and opening. This class was so boring it almost put me to sleep. I was sitting next to Fredward who wasn't doing anything. He just started at the whiteboard looking just as bored as I was. This was a first. Freddie bored? Impossible! If he had the chance, he would LIVE in school. That's how much of a nerd he was. I grabbed a paper from my notebook and scribbled _why aren't you paying attention to the teacher nub?_ and I threw it at him. He looked at my and gave me a confused look. I pointed to the paper. He unfolded it and started to write back. He threw it back at me and I began to read _I should be asking you the same thing. I know all this stuff already. PAY ATTENTION. _I rolled my eyes. Smartass. I decided to not write back and continued to what I was previously doing. Nothing.

The bell rang and I was the first to leave. I waited by the door for Freddie. I had to bitness to take care of. He stepped out of the classroom and I guess I startled him because when he looked at me he jumped. He probably thought I was going to beat him up or something. What a nub. I wasn't interested in beating him up that time. Another first. He looked at me scared and hugged his backpack for protection. "What do you want Puckett?"

"Relax Freddo, I'm not gonna hurt you. I need a favor and don't say no. I really need your help." He raised one eyebrow.

"What is it?" I stared at him as he slowly started to calm down.

"I need you to tutor me in Algebra. And before you say no, I'm asking you please. I know you know this stuff and I don't wanna flunk."

"What if I don't want to?" God damn why was he making so difficult? I really needed to pass so I decided to sacrifise one of my hobbies.

"Okay look, I promise to not hurt you, physically and emotionally, if you tutor me. I really need to pass, Freddie." My tone was beginning to soung serious. He began to run his fingers through his hair and gave me a loud sigh.

"Okay Sam, I'll do it. We start on Monday." I gave him a smirk before we walked away together.

I knew I was gonna have to explain myself to him because I was never someone who cared about school.

**Okay that was chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not the best writer but I couldn't keep this story idea bottled up inside. I wanted to share it with all of you. I really hope Sam wasn't too out of character. It is their junior year so I'm trying to make both Sam and Freddie a little more mature. Freddie will be less dorkier and Sam will be less rebellious. Let me know what you think. Please don't be too hard on me. This is my first fanfic since 2007 _**


	3. Chapter 2: Bonding

**Hey everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. It puts a smile on my face when I check my email and it says that someone added this story to their favorites. I also wrote a one shot, Fly. I wrote it out of inspiration cause I wasn't feeling too happy at the time.**

**I really don't know where I am going with this story. I have the MAJOR important parts figured out but I'm not quite sure what to do in between so everything in this chapter is just off the top of my head. **

**So who saw the commercial for iQuit iCarly? Personally, I am VERY anxious to watch it. Being the hardcore Seddie "shipper" I am, I get the feeling Freddie might go against Sam as well. There is a lot of discussion going on about this. Well, whatever happens, I'm sure someone will make a great fanfiction out of this special.**

**So here is chapter two of iDavid.**

**iDavid**

**CH2: Bonding**

I was at the Groovy Smoothie. It was my first tutoring session with Freddork and I wanted to get him something as a way of saying thanks for the help. I know I come off as some sort of bully who doesn't care about school and only likes to eat. Well if this was freshman or sophomore year then that statement would be true. I don't think I ever saw myself wanting to succeed in school. But here I am, in line at the local smoothie joint, waiting to get my beverage so I can go get my studying on. I still haven't told Freddie why I wanted him to tutor me. I think he was more surprised at the fact that I actually wanted to do something school related then asking HIM of all people for help. Well, there is a first for everything right?

T-Bo finally handed me my two smoothies, only to ask me if I wanted to buy tomatoes, "You want some tomatoes? I'll sell you the stick for five bucks." I rolled my eyes at him. He knows me well enough to know that I was never even remotely interested in buying his silly little products on a stick. "Don't start with me!" I yelled and he just walked away, asking other people if they wanted to buy his tomatoes.

I went to grab some napkins and straws when I saw a familiar, very attractive figure grabbing some napkins as well. It was David. I have developed quite the crush on him. Ever since last week when he gave me back my Slim Jim after he won it from me. He was so generous, always working with me in Biology, always sharing his snacks with me. I was beginning to think that he might like me as well but I know I have terrible luck when it comes to guys so I never asked him if he wanted to hang out. I felt like such a fangirl around him. He was so cute. He wasn't like those dreamy guys in the movies with the perfect hair and a smile that can melt millions of hearts in a second. He had such a simple style, like he didn't even try to look good every morning and he still looked gorgeous to me.

I looked at him for a few seconds before turning around, walking towards the door.

"Sam?" I stopped and smirked to myself before I turn around to see David standing behind me.

"Hey David, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to not sound like a love struck girlie girl.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to try those delicious looking tomatoes over there." He said in a very sarcastic tone as he pointed at T-Bo, who was desperately trying to sell his freaking tomatoes.

I couldn't help but laugh. Not only at his lame sarcastic joke, but at poor T-Bo. "Ha! Good one. But really what's up?"

"I just wanted to grab a smoothie before going home. You?" he started walking towards the door and I followed.

We stopped outside, right in front of the Groovy Smoothie and I answered. "Same. Just grabbing some smoothies before my tutoring sesh with Freddie. Math is NOT my best friend and I could all the help I can get."

"Ah, I see," he answered before I noticed that he had his head down, looking at his worn out Converse. "Would it be helpful if I walked you to Freddie's?"

I looked at him surprised. I don't know if he did it out of kindness or if he was interested in me but I can't let this opportunity slip. I like him and any chance I had to spend time with him outside of class, then I will jump at it. "Sure no problem. His apartment is only 15 minutes from here."

We started walking and it was very awkward at first. I was looking the other way, not knowing what to say. I quickly turned my head so that I was looking at him and he was also looking the other way. I did not want to spend fifteen minutes with this guy in pure silence. "Soooo...," I started

"Soooo..." he responded. Okay I really like the guy but if our conversations outside of Biology were going to be like that, then I don't want to bother trying to desperately make him talk.

"How's iCarly doing?" He finally managed to grow a pair and say something interesting.

"Pretty good. We are having a back to school special in two days. We will be doing some crazy bits with school supplies and a silly play about a teacher and her pet hamster." I heard him chuckling. This was good. This conversation was finally going somewhere.

"That's awesome. I try to watch iCarly when I can. I don't have a computer so I manage to watch it when I hang out at my buddie's house." He smiled at me.

"Do you want to be on this week's episode? Carly, Freddie, and I are going to talk about our first week of school. We can talk about our penny water drop race."

"That sounds great. I would love to be on your show!" I looked at him with a grin on my face.

The rest of our walk consisted of me telling him some of the most memorable moments of iCarly that he didn't get to see. I told him about the time Principle Franklin was a guest on the show, leading to him getting fired and causing a riot at school. He said he was absent that day so he didn't get to witness all the craziness.

The fifteen minute walk from the Groovie Smoothie to Bushwell Plaza seemed too short. I wanted to spend more time with David but I also made a promise to myself that I needed to get good grades. We stood in front of the building and he hugged me before saying goodbye. I walked into the building with a smile on my face, only to get the shit scared out of me when Lewbert yelled, "NO SMOOTHIES IN MY LOBBY!!" I wanted to punch him in the face but instead I just took the main elevator.

I reached the eighth floor and I walked towards Freddie's apartment. I kicked the door with my foot seeing as I had a smoothie in each hand. A few seconds later Freddie opened the door.

"Hey Fredward." I walked into his apartment and sat myself on the couch.

"Hey. Ready to study, Sam?" He asked. He didn't seem all that thrilled which kind of bothered me. If this was Carly asking for help, he would not think twice about it.

"Here," I said, handing him the smoothie I bought for him. He took it and gave me a very confused look. "What's this for?"

Ugh, I was giving the boy a free smoothie. Who questions free smoothies? "Just drink it Benson. It's yours."

"But why? You never share things with others, especially things you can consume." I really did not want to tell him why but I knew he was going to keep asking me until I gave him the right answer. "Okay. I got that for you as a thank you for helping me with Algebra."

"Oh..." He said awkwardly. "Well thanks, Sam. That is surprisingly generous of you."

"Eh.. not big deal. Let's get this over with." I tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. Opening up was hard, especially to Freddie. I'll admit that over the two years that we have worked together doing iCarly, I have developed a soft side for the dork. It took a long time to actuallly admit it to myself. We have spent most of our lives bickering that it would be too weird if we just stopped. The last thing I wanted to do was open up to him even if I did consider him a friend, barely. Ugh there I go again trying to deny it to myself. Truth is, I consider him the closest guy friend I have. He's the only one that took my tortoring and still stuck around. I give him major respect for that because most boys just run away, not that I'd tell him. What Freddie doesn't know won't hurt him.

We spent about an hour talking about Polynomials, A squared plus B squared equals C squared, and how to find the area and perimeter of different shapes. It took a while to fully understand what he was trying to teach me but he made it surprisingly simple. He said that I should replace boring word problems about trains going east or west with ice cream trucks or a pizza delivery car. He told me to pretend that the geometric shapes were different objects that I liked. A circle could be a slice of bologna, a sphere could be a fudge ball, and rectangle could be a piece of bacon. This method actually worked for me.

"Wow Freddork, I actually understand this stuff." I saw him looking at me rather annoyed.

"I thought you weren't going to bother me. That's the whole reason I'm tutoring you." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, does it bother you that I call you Freddork, Fredweird, and all those other nicknames?" He shook his head. "Good. It's not like I'm insulting you or disrespecting you. I really am thankful you are helping me."

I saw him looking at me for a couple of seconds before he put his head down. "So why did you ask me to tutor you?" I was afraid he would ask me that.

"Look let's not talk about this please," I answered as I stuffed my books into my red backpack. "Thanks for the help Fredward."

I made my way towards the door when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned to look at Freddie. He had his serious face on. I gulped knowing that he wanted to know why I asked for his help. I didn't want to tell him that the reason I wanted his help was so I can get a good grade and hopefully graduate next year. No one in their right mind would even think of the possibility of me doing well in school. Hell, neither did I but I want to.

"Why do you want me to help you Puckett? Why are you suddenly so interested in school?" God, this wasn't a sudden decision. I spent a horrible summer going to summer school with a bunch of idiots who were going to drop out anyways and a mother who drinks everyday and every night like it was her job. I don't want to end up like my summer school classmates and I sure as hell do not want to end up like my mom. She didn't graduate high school and she sure as hell did not get her GED or even bothered to go to community college. At some point during the summer, I actually pictured myself in my mom's shoes. I think everyone thinks of me as a teenage version of my mom and the thought of that irks me. I realized that if I wanted to not end up like my mother, I had to focus on school... and be nicer to people. I didn't say anything.

"Come on Sam. Tell me. You need to open up a little. I think you owe it to me after all the years of torture you have put me through," He was right.

I sighed before I yanked my arm from his grip. I sat back down on the couch trying to think of what to say to him.

"Well?"

"Look don't laugh Fredweird but... I-I want to graduate okay?" My back was facing him. I can't stand to look him in the eyes sometimes.

"W-what?"

"God Freddie, did you not hear me? I want to graduate and go to college sometime. You really think I want to live my life tormenting children and eating meat? NO! I want to do something good with my life. Is that such a problem?"

I hated myself for being such a bitch sometimes. I always found a way to shield my vulnerability with bitchiness. Like that one time I got a job at Chilly My Bowl. Carly and Freddie thought I was going to take a nap and what did I do? I said I wasn't and I shoved Freddie onto the sofa. I even snapped at Spencer. I wanted to be nicer and I told myself to at least TRY and be civil with Freddie but it's hard. I've only opened up to Freddie once when we were at the fire escape. I was feeling really shitty so I guess I needed some sort of comfort and Carly already had her first kiss. Well, I am about to have another first. Opening up to Freddie and maybe see if we can stop being so fighty with each other. I looked at him and I could tell he was shocked. Maybe it was from my confession or the fact that I snapped at him.

"Look... I'm sorry. I just want to be a better person okay?" He sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He said as I turned to face him.

"You know... me and my pride," I answered, giving him a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. I sighed again. "Okay look, even if you weren't going to tutor me, I was going to stop torturing you anyway."

I looked at him and I saw something I haven't seen in two years. He was smiling at me. Sure he smiled at me all the time but this one was different. It was sincere and genuine. The last time I saw that smile was when Carly forced me to tell him he was important to the show. I guess being nicer to him would be a good thing.

"Thanks for being honest," He said. I gave him a small smile and I stood up. I made my way to the door and as I opened the I turned to look at Freddie.

"Thanks for the help, Freddie," He gave me another one of those smiles before we said our good bye's.

As I walked through the streets of Seattle, It finally hit me that my frenemyship with Freddie was over. Another first that I never saw coming.

**Hey so I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Sam finally decided to push her pride aside and decided to act more of a friend towards Freddie.**

**Next chapter will be pretty interesting. *hint hint* There might be some Carly/Sam drama-rama goodness and more Sam/Freddie bonding.**

**I'm gonna try and be more organized with this story and write and outline for the rest of the chapters.**

**Anyyyyways, I hope everyone has a great day.**


	4. Chapter 3: iNot so Carly

**Hello everyone. Thanks to those wo reviewed chapter two and to those who added this story to their faves. I hope to get more reviews with each passing chapter cause nice reviews just encourage me to write more.**

**iDavid**

**CH 3: iNot So Carly**

It's been a week and a half since junior year started and I'm already getting annoyed with Carly. Remember how obnoxious my relationship with Jonah was? Well the same thing is happening now, sort of, with Carly now. We haven't really seen her much outside of school. We've hung out during iCarly rehearsals but once rehearsals are over, she leaves to hang out with Griffin. Let's hope this doesn't last long.

I was walking with David to Carly's apartment. It was iCarly's back to school special and I really wanted him to be there.

"I'm really nervous," he sighed. I smiled at him. "Eh, it's not big deal. Being in front of the camera gives you such a rush. All stage fright goes away. Trust me."

"Okay good."

We finally reached the Bushwell Plaza and Lewbert was taking a nap. I gagged when I saw a huge dab of wart cream on his wart. He needs to have that thing removed for everyone's health. Looking at that every day is just not something you want to live with.

I opened Carly's door and surprise surprise, there was Spencer working on yet another strange sculpture. It was a giant house made out of cotton swabs and white glue. Someone has been watching Zoey 101 a bit too much. We reached the studio to find a very nervous looking Freddie pacing back and forth.

"Whoa what's wrong Fredward?"

He was messing with his phone before he snapped. "SAM! Oh god Sam, Carly isn't here. She said she was going to hang out with Griffin for a while before the show and she hasn't returned. iCarly starts in FIVE MINUTES." Did I hear him right? How could CARLY miss iCarly?

"Did you call her?" I asked him.

"Only a million times and I've texted her. She hasn't returned any of them. What are we gonna do? Oh god three minutes. THREE MINUTES" He screamed.

I looked at David and it gave me an idea. "Okay Freddie, calm down. David can fill in for Carly. We will deal with her later." I lead David to the middle of the studio as Freddie got the camera ready. "David, just follow my lead and try not to be nervous. I'll introduce you to the audience and Freddie can fill in for Carly during the play. You can handle the camera during the play. The play is only a minute."

He looked at me nervously. "Uh... o-okay... I'll try my best."

"Okay let's TRY to put on a good show. Thanks David... in 5, 4, 3, 2.." started Freddie

"Hi everyone, I'm Sam and today on iCarly's back to school special, we are gonna change it up a bit." I said happily to the camera. I was pissed off deep inside. I understand Carly likes Griffin and they have some sort of history together but she cannot just ditch iCarly like that. When I was with Jonah, I ditched rehearsals but I did not ditch the actual days of shooting. And I know I'm trying to not be so mean now but Carly is gonna hear a few words from me later.

I looked at David and he looked nervous. I could see sweat all over his forehead. I placed my hand on David's back and pushed him towards the camera a little bit.

"This is David. He will be filling in for Carly seeing as she decided to hang out with her Pee Wee Baby collecting freak of a boyfriend instead of doing the show." I pressed a button on my blue remote and the room was filled with happy cheers. "Say hello to the people David," I said, trying to make him more comfortable.

"Hey everyone, I'm David. So Sam, what do we have planned?" he asked, trying to take the attention away from him.

"I'm glad you asked David. On this special iCarly, we are gonna make school fun and exciting. I know a lot of you get bored at school."

I grabbed some mechanical pencils and handed some to David. "Okay so we are gonna have a fun game of Darts. We taped some blown up balloons to the wall and we are gonna use these pencils at the balloons and hope that they pop."

I aimed carefully at the balloon a few feet away from me and I threw my pencil popping the balloon in a second. David started throwing some of his pencils too. He missed a few times but he got the hang of it after a few tries. After ten minutes of trying to pop twenty balloons, we moved on to the next bit.

"Okay now on iCarly, we are gonna talk about out first week of sch-" I was interrupted when I saw that someone barged into the room.

"OH MY GOD. I am soooo sorry guys." It was Carly.

"Carly, where were you?" Freddie asked as turned the camera towards Carly, who looked mortified by the way.

"I am so sorry guys. I was with Griffin and I totally forgot that we had the show tonight." She didn't notice the camera in front of her.

"How could you forget Carly? This was the very first iCarly of the school year and you just forgot? David here was nice enough to fill in for you while you were out playing with your little boyfriend." I yelled at her. She didn't say anything.

"Please don't blame Griffin. It was my fault. It wont happen again. I promise."

"Really Carly? REALLY? It's only been a week and you're already ditching us for him. Gahhh I can't even look at you right now. Freddie, I think we should cut the show and start over next week." I said and I walked out of the studio.

"I'm really sorry iCarly fans." Carly said as I heard her coming towards me. I was about to open the door when she called me out.

"Sam. Please don't be mad. I said I was sorry." I didn't look at her. I watched Freddie and David come towards us as well.

"We'll talk to tomorrow. Freddie, can I hang out at your house today? I need help with my homework." I looked at Freddie, hoping he would say yes. We decided not to do our tutoring on the days we shot iCarly. iCarly days were just chill, fun days and we didn't want to stress over school work but today, I needed an excuse to not be at Carly's house.

"Okay sure." He said.

I saw Carly get into the elevator pretty upset. I wasn't going to pity her so I just ignored her

I turned to David. I felt so bad for him. He was excited to do iCarly and it was completely ruined for him. "I'm sorry David. The show wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

He smiled at me. "Hey no problem. I still had a good time playing darts with those balloons." I nodded in agreement pretty nervously.

He started rubbing the back of his neck and he gave a big sigh. "Sam, umm you maybe wanna hang out sometime? Like a date?"

Whoah I did not see that coming. I turned to look at Freddie whose eyes had widened. (A/N Remember on iMake Sam Girlier when Freddie said "Amazing" at Sam's transformation. Ok that is Freddie's reaction right now)

"I'll wait for you in my house. Later David and thanks again for being part of the show tonight," Freddie said as he exited the Shay's apartment.

I turned to face David again. I like him but I didn't think he actually liked me back. If you know me, you know my history with the opposite sex. They just screw me over but I still liked him.

"Sure... call me okay...? I have to do my homework now" He smiled and gave me a hug before we left the apartment. I saw him walk down the hall and once I lost sight of him, I opened the door to Freddie's house.

"Hey... ugh crazy day" I greeted Freddie as I threw myself on his couch. I was overwhelmed. First Carly missed iCarly causing us to get into a public fight live... again, and then David asked me out. I was happy but of all days, he had to ask me out the day I got into an argument with my best friend. I really like him though, so of course I said yes.

"So how did it go with David? Did you say yes?" I turned to look at Freddie, who was sitting on the chair next the couch, having a bowl of ice cream.

"Uh... I said yes... can I have some ice cream?" He chuckled as he handed me his bowl

I took the bowl and just stared at it. I couldn't help but think back at how horrible my last relationships ended. Jonah wanted to kiss Carly. That jackass got what he deserved. We left him bouncing all night and when we finally let him go, he couldn't walk. It was pretty hilarious. Now Pete... he was sure something. I thought that my relationship with him was gonna last because he liked me for me. It turned out he was just another manly boy who was embarrassed about getting his ass kicked by a girl. I had a good arm wrestling match with him during lunch last year and I won. He didn't take it well so he ended our relationship. What if me and David become boyfriend and girlfriend? Will he just use me to get a prettier girl like Carly? Will he let his male pride get to him?

"Uh.. Sam? Are you okay?" said Freddie and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"You have been staring at the ice cream for a few minutes now. I"m surprised you didn't inhale it all." He joked

"Ha ha! Funny." I answered him sarcastically. He laughed for a few seconds but then he became silent.

"Seriously are you okay? Is this about David?"

Me and Freddie have done a pretty good job getting along these past cople of days but I don't think I was ready to open myself completely to him. Boys are my weakness and well, he is a boy too. Maybe I can get a guy's perspective. Here goes nothing.

"Yeah... I like him but... what if he's just like Jonah or Pete?" I sat the bowl of ice cream on the table in front of me. I surprisingly lost my appetite.

"Well those two are assholes. David seems like a nice guy." He said.

"Yeah he does but come on. We all know guys only see me as someone that can kick ass. They all forget that no matter how tough I am, I'm still a girl."

He just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"Also, guys always want someone prettier, like Carly. They either use me or dump me cause I'm too aggressive." I said as I put my head down.

"That's bullshit, Sam. Not every guy is like that. I"m not like that"

I pulled my head up to look at him and I started laughing. "HA! Don't even go there Benson. You too can also make girls pretty shitty about themselves."

"What do you mean?" He had a very confused look on his face.

I paused for a moment. I can't believe I said that. It just slipped. I wasn't supposed to. What am I gonna tell him? That he makes me feel even more icky about myself? That it bothers me how sweet he's always been towards Carly but he treated me like some sort of monster? No! I deserved to be called a demon, a thing, and a bully. But still, I couldn't help but feel bad about myself. At least I had another subject to fall back on.

"Melanie told me about your date with her." I told him.

"Goodness Sam, again with this? There is NO Mela-" I interrupted him by shoving my wallet in his face. I pointed at it so he could open it. It had a picture of me and Melanie in it. My mom forced us to go to a studio and take pictures together. I don't know why but I did not have a good time. His eyes were wide.

"Wow you weren't kidding but what does that have to do with me and the guys that have hurt you?"

"Well you personally haven't done anything to me but it doesn't mean that you haven't done some pretty hurtful things." I started. I don't know where I'm going with this but I hope it works.

"Ok so what have I said?" He looked very concerned.

"Melanie told me about how you thought it was me during your date. How you grabbed her hand and then threw it back at her. How you pushed her arm. She said that hurt by the way. If it was some girlie girl that didn't look like me, you probably would have been all lovey dovey. Face it, I'm just another one of the boys to you."

Oh god, I sounded like a jealous mess. I don't even like Freddie but he did make me feel bad about myself. I just wish it didn't come out that way.

"Aw Sam. I'm sorry you felt that way but come on. You've tortured me on a daily basis." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"It's ok Freddork. I deserve to be treated like shit. It's only fair." I said as I followed him to the kitchen.

"Look Sam, no one deserves to be treated like crap, even you. Just accept that David might like you and give it a shot." He looked pretty frustrated. I don't blame him.

"Okay okay sorry about that. Yeah you're right. I'll give it a shot. Thanks dork." I got on my tippy toes and I messed up his hair, like a little brother only that he is taller.

"Anytime." He gave me a smile.

We grabbed some popcorn and sat back down on the couch. We watched movies until it was time for me to go home. Maybe David does like me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

One thing is for sure, I really like David enough to give him a chance at being more than friends.

**Okay so there you go. I hope you guys liked it. I don't like this chapter much. It was a little eh to me. Next chapter will be David and Sam hanging out.**

**I know Sam acted like she has a thing for Freddie but she doesn't like him like that... at least not yet ;) I think that even if she doesn't like him, she is still hurt by some of the things he has said to her in the past like "This THING is not my friend" or "Take that you blond headed demon"**

**And for all you Seddie lovers, please keep in mind that this IS a SEDDIE story. I have something VERY unexpected planned in a future chapter that I think you all might like. So even if you don't like the David/Sam scenes, please keep reading. It will be worth it :)**

**Well until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Best Bad First Date

**Helloooo my wonderful readers.**

**Thanks again for the great reviews. I'm trying my best to keep this story interesting cause well, I'm not THAT creative and like I said, I really don't know where I am going with this. I know how it's going to end but I still have to figure out the rest lol. Sorry I haven't updated much lately. I honestly have no legit reason as to why. I've just been incredibly lazy and I've been going to a lot of concerts lately which tire me out and it just makes it harder for me to update this story. I recently heard this one song and it just inspired me to update despite how tired I am right now. I'm not gonna tell you guys the song yet. I'll be using it in one of the later chapters hehehe ;)**

**Okay so here it is. Enjoy... and no I do not own iCarly. **

**Ps. I'm kinda not looking forward to iSaved Your Life. What are your thoughts about it?**

**iDavid**

**CH 4: The Best Bad First Date**

"So what are you and David doing tonight for your date?"

I was as Freddie's house, as usual, doing my daily tutoring session with him. The nub is actually a pretty great tutor. I was actually learning and I received an B- on one of the teacher's pop quiz. It was just a small ten problem quiz but the fact that this was my first B- EVER, I was pretty damn proud of myself.

I decided to do my study session with Freddie before I met with David for our date. Graduating was still my number one priority at the moment and I don't want a guy distracting me from it. Freddie was surprised that I actually wanted to study before going out with David but he said it was good to stay focused. This was the first time I've actually felt really proud of myself.

"We are just gonna hang out at the Goovie Smoothie. I told him I didn't want anything fancy." I answered him as I worked on one of the problems from our homework.

I was getting tired. I spent over an hour working on my Algebra homework non-stop. I put my book down and stood up so I could stretch. I arched my back and heard it crack. Much better. Freddie did the same. We walked over to the kitchen for a snack. Freddie handed me a plate piled with ham. He knew he should have some stashed in his fridge seeing as I have been spending two hours at his house most of the week.

I shoved a piece of ham into my mouth and I began to think about my date with David. I was pretty freaking nervous, thinking about how the date might turn out. This was so un-Sam like but I didn't wanna screw this one up. Withing seconds, I shoved another piece of ham into my mouth. What if I trip and he laughs? What if he says a joke and I make an ass out of myself my shooting my smoothie out of my nose? I shoved three pieces into my mouth. I didn't notice but I was eating my ham rather quickly. Yes it IS possible for me to eat ham far more quickly than normal.

"Uh...Sam?" I head Freddie call my name but I still kept stuffing my face. "SAM!"

"Uh what? What's wrong?" I asked him. I finally snapped.

"You've been shoving ham into your mouth pretty aggressively for the past minute Sam. Are you ok?" He gave me a concerned look.

I sighed and placed the plate on the counter. "Sorry... I'm a little... nervous is all" I muffled as I finished chewing my ham.

"Try not to be so nervous." He assured me as he walked to wards me with a glass of water. I chugged the water in seconds. "Yeah I'll try. I hope this date goes as planned." He gave me a small smile.

I checked my phone. It was 4:50. I had to meet David at 5. "Well Fredward, my date is in ten minutes. I better run. Thanks"

Freddie sat back down on the couch and I headed out the door. "Good luck." I heard him yell as I closed his door. I ran back and opened the door. "Thanks dork." I smiled at him and he waved me goodbye.

__________

I was playing with my fingers as I walked towards my favorite smoothie place. I've been on plenty of dates before. Well, they were with the biggest douches that Ridgeway has to offer but they were still dates and they went pretty well. So why was I so nervous? I guess because none of my relationships have turned out the way I wanted them. I don't want to sound like some girlie girl that is waiting for her prince charming on some balcony hoping that he will sweep her off her feet but what girl doesn't want a guy care for her?

I walked into the Groovy Smoothie looking around for David. I saw him talking to someone by the counter. I smiled as I approached him. "Hey Dav-" I had to stop because I saw something that just made me want to grab any nerd around and give them a Texas Wedgie. David was talking to Jonah. "What is THIS doing here?"

I gave him a glare. I came to my favorite smoothie joint to have a good time with a guy I really liked and stupid Jonah was ruining it by talking to David. He gave me a smirk and walked towards me. "Oh hi Sam. Are you still upset about me trying to kiss your best friend? Get over it honey, that was over two year ago" He started laughing. All thoughts of me trying to be a better person have abandoned my head as I was ready to bitch slap the shit out of Jonah. I grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and I pulled him towards me. "Listen to you son of a bitch. You better leave now before I take another hook and wedgie bounce you for hours at a time. You know you loved the feeling of it last time, and you are just begging for seconds right now." I could feel my face getting hot from the anger. How dare he mock me, especially in front of David?

"Sam... forget him, let's just go somewhere else." I felt David's hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I pushed Jonah away very forcefully, causing him to fall. "You're lucky David is here or else, you wouldn't even be out of here alive."

I led David out of the Groovy Smoothie and we walked silently, just like the last time we walked together from the place. "So what was that about?" I turned to look at David. He looked at me concerned. I wish he hadn't asked me about Jonah. Even after two years, I'm still bitter about what he did to me.

"Me and Jonah went out a while back. He was the first guy I actually REALLY liked and he tried to hook up with Carly." I looked down. I was so embarrassed at how much Jonah changed me those weeks we dated. I was a fool to think anyone would ever want me. Hell, I don't even know why David asked me out. But I was walking by his side with no destination in mind. It felt nice.

"I'm really sorry about that." He put his arm around my shoulder which kinda surprised me. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile, which caused me to wrap my arm around his waist.

We were walking, not caring where we ended up. We wound up at the park. He took me to a bench and we sat down. We were silent. Neither of us have spoken much the whole walk to the park. I decided to ask him something that was on my mind the whole time. "So what did Jonah want?"

"Oh, he actually invited me to a party. It's in two weeks."

I looked at him curiously. I wondered if he would actually go considering what Jonah did to me. "You're not actually going... are you?"

"Umm... yeah I really want to go. You wanna come with me? It's not HIS party. His friend planned it as a back to school bash."

I wanted to say no cause Jonah would be there but I didn't want some stupid ex boyfriend holding me back from spending time with David. "Okay... I'll go with you. Is it okay if I invite Carly and Freddie?" He nodded and I gave him a smile.

He took my hand and took me to the swings. I sat down on one of the swings and he took the one next to mine. We started swinging. We somehow became engaged in a silent competition of who could swing the highest. I was laughing so hard cause he couldn't even get half as high as I did. I swung as high as I could and I threw myself out of the swing and onto the sand. I felt like I could fly. It was such a rush. I landed on the sand and David ran after me.

"Sam are you okay? Jeez you're crazy" He offered his hand but I playfully slapped it away and I stood up. I began to laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"You. The look on your face when I fell to the sand was priceless." I couldn't stop laughing. Soon he began to laugh with me.

"That was pretty funny huh? But seriously I thought you were hurt." He stopped laughing and gave me a serious face.

"Don't worry. I always do that when I use the swings. It just makes the experience more interesting"

"God, you are one of a kind Sam"

"Damn right."

We began to walk around the park. We didn't say much. The silence between us was somewhat comforting. But I couldn't help but wonder why he asked me out. I'm not exactly someone who gives girls an excellent name. I've been pushy, aggressive, and a little heartless. And last I remember, I was making David rub my feet as punishment for showing up late to Carly's. "David?" I broke the silence.

"I feel like I have to ask you. Why did you ask me out? I'm not really someone most guys want to date." I looked at him and he looked back at me. He lowered his head so he was looking at the ground.

"Look Sam." He said, "I think you're pretty and ever since the first day of school, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're fun and out there and I really like that about you. I asked you out because I like you Sam." I felt a hand on mines and a set of fingers lace around mine.

"Really?" I had a hard time believe it. I barely liked myself and having a guy tell me how much he liked me was a foreign feeling. I felt his thumb rub my hand softly and then he started swinging our intertwined hands back and fourth. "Really! Now let's go get something to eat. Need I remind you that we kinda skipped the Groovie Smoothy?"

I gave him a small chuckle before I answered him, "Shoosh yeah. Mama wants a ham sandwhich"

We walked hand in hand until we finally reached a Subway. For a place that sells healthy food, I sure loved their ham sandwhiches. They were damn good. I ordered two five dollar foot longs, on David, of course. I made sure they were both piled high with ham. David and I sat down on a table that was next to the window. I began to munch on one of my subs, which only took about five minutes to complete. I looked up and David was looking at me with a smirk. I gave him a little glare. I don't like it when people watch me eat. This only caused his smirk to grow as he took a small bite out of his small sub. Sheesh, for a guy he sure had a small appetite.

I finished my meal and boy was it satisfying. I sat there watching David finish the last bit of his sub. I decided to stare at him and see how he liked it. He gave me a weird look and began to take a sip from his diet soda. He looked up at me again. My eyes did not leave his face. I can tell he began to get weirded out. I laughed a little knowing that I got him. He stood up and took the tray over to the trash bin. We walked out and it was dark outside.

He walked me all the way to my house, like any typical date. We were in front of my door and I began to dig through my pockets for my keys. Shit, I thought. I couldn't find them. I took out a bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock. I stood up to face David again.

"Well, thanks for everything David. I had a good time." I smiled at him.

"Me too." He said as he began to lean towards me. He pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy this as much as I could. I pulled away slightly and looked at him. "Uh..." I didn't know what to say. This kiss felt so different. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I've only kissed one boy my entire life, I didn't know what a good kiss was supposed to feel like.

"Sam... be my girlfriend?" he whispered. I began to freak out on my mind. I couldn't deny how much I liked him but I didn't expect him to ask me so soon.

'What do I have to loose?' I thought. "Yes..." I whispered back and within half a second he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and closed my eyes again. I could feel his heart beat fast against my chest. Wow... I was beginning to think that he actually REALLY liked me back. Maybe he'll be the one that won't humiliate me by trying to kiss my best friend or leave me because he has too much pride.

I walked into my house and up the stairs. I threw myself onto my bed and couldn't stop thinking about what happened minutes ago. I fell asleep with a small smile on my face

**Okayyy so here is chapter 4. I hope you liked it. What should I do for the next chapter? I think next chapter will be just a filler where Sam invited Carly and Freddie to Jonah's friend's party and then Sam and Freddie can have a little heart to heart about their friendship. Yeah I think that's it. **

**Again, I hoped you guys liked it. If you didn't, well I dunno what to tell ya lol. Reviews would make me happy and please no flames. XD**


	6. Chapter 5: You're Invited

Hey everyone. I know I don't update this story as often as I'd hope but I just discovered that I suck at writing multi chaptered stories. I think that one shots and two shots are more of my thing. But I will still continue this story cause surprisingly, there are a number of people who actually like this story. That makes me a very happy girl lol. Ok this is more of a filler chapter I guess. I hope you like it regardless. :)

BTW, I know some of you don't really like the David/Sam scenes and I understand cause I love love LOVE Seddie. But please just be patient. Good things come to those who wait for it ;)

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH 5: You're Invited**

It was a Sunday afternoon. Carly was on a date with Griffin (no surprise there) and Freddie decided to spend some time with his mom since they don't really see much of each other anymore. My mom wasn't home and I didn't expect her to come back anytime soon so I invited David over for a movie night. We were on the couch and I had my head against his shoulder while his arm was around my waist.

We were watching some bootleg version of 2012. Both of us were broke and we didn't feel like watching old movies. This movie was actually pretty funny. No way would I believe that the world was going to end on December 12, 2012. It was a good adventure movie with lots of suspenseful moments but I've seen people freak out about the world ending and quite frankly it was getting annoying.

I felt David take his arm away from me and he sat up away from me.

"Uh what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me curiously. "Have you invited your friends to the party? It's in a couple of days you know." Oh shoot. I totally forgot about the damn party. I wasn't too thrilled about going, knowing that Jonah will be there. "I forgot.. sorry" was all I could say to him.

"Well you have to tell them soon. You know I really want you to go." he said as he gave me a pathetic puppy dog look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay I'll ask them tomorrow. Hopefully Carly can take a few hours from her boyfriend and actually hang out with us." I said

"That's my girl" he said and planted a kiss on my cheek. We resumed our cuddle position and continued watching the movie.

* * *

So I kind of put off asking Carly and Freddie about the party. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about that party. Like something bad was going to happen. I shook it off because David really wanted me to go.

It was Thursday and the party is on Friday. I HAVE to invite them now.

I was on my way to Freddie's house from the super market. I decided to buy a couple of beef jerky packs. I felt a little guilty eating all of Freddie's ham, even if he DID say it was no big deal. I felt a vibration in my pants (A/N wow that sounded so wrong. Excuse my corrupted mind). I took my phone out and it was a text from Freddie.

**Hey you comin'?**

Crap! I checked the time and I was thirty minutes late. I quickly sent him a text back

**Yeah I stopped 4 food. I'll b there soon**

I pressed send and I ran to Bushwell as fast as my legs could take me. I just wanted to get this invitation over and done with.

Five minutes later (I'm a fast runner) I made it to Freddie's apartment. I knocked on his door and he quickly opened it.

"Hey Fredward." I said, still standing outside his apartment. "Can we go to Carly's? I need to talk to both of you."

"Uh..ok?" he said. He knocked on Carly's door and we waited. She opened the door and gave us a surprised look.

"Oh hey guys? I thought you were studying." she asked us as we walked into her loft and sat on the couch.

"Ok guys... look" I started, "There is a party tomorrow and David wants me to go but I told him I would go only if you two went."

"How come you don't wanna go without us?" asked Carly

"Well, Jonah's friend is hosting it and David was invited. I don't want to let him down. Can you two please come? Jonah will be there and I want you two to keep me in check. I might punch his teeth out of his mouth."

Freddie started chuckling. "Of course I'll come. What about you Carls?"

"Um.. can Griffin come?" she asked in a shy tone. She knew we weren't too find of her boyfriend.

I started to groan. I dodn't want that freak going but if it meant that Carly would come then it would be cool, I guess, "Uh sure, you can bring him to the party."

"Ok good. Well guys, you can stay here if you want. Me and Griffin are going out." she said while giving us a concerned look.

"Surprise surprise, Shay. I think we are gonna go study at Freddork's house instead. Let's go Freddo." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his apartment leaving Carly very confused. Within a second we stepped into his house and I threw myself on the couch.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"Ugh Carly is irritating me. We barely hang out anymore. She is always with Griffin. After iCarly rehearsals, she just leaves to hang out with him. On the weekends, she is with him too. What kind of friend is that?" I said as I rubbed my tmeples with my index fingers. I was so frustrated.

"I know what you mean but she really likes him. Shouldn't you give her a break?"

"Well yeah I know she likes him but they are practically attatched at the hip. I'm with David but you don't see me ditching you and Carly at any chance possible. Unlike her, I am considerate of my best friends." I blurted out. Freddie quickly looked at me with his eyes wide in shock.

"What?" I asked him.

"You called me your BEST friend. You really think of me as a best friend?" he asked me in a very sincere voice.

Truth be told, I liked him a hell of a lot more than Carly right now. "Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well I never thought you would actually consider me a friend." he said with his head down.

"Freddie, you ARE my best friend. You are the one helping me get my grades up. You are the one that welcomed me to your house everyday for tutoring. I'm not gonna ditch you just cause I have a boyfriend now." I told him. I gave me a small smile which faded quickly. I don't know what that meant but I shook my head and tried not to dwell on it.

"Wow Sam, I can't believe this. I don't know what to say. I'm so touched you actually think so high of me." I smiled at him.

We stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he asked me something. "So besides the fact that Jonash might be at the party, why did you want me to go?"

I sighed. "Well, me and David barely started going out and I have a weird feeling that something bad might be there and I know you're smart Freddo. If anything happens, I trust you to be there."

I've always been one to protect myself but for soem reason this weird feeling my stomach kept telling me that not even I could protect myself from what might happen. Carly was going to be there with Griffin and I trust David but not enough to count on him to protect me.

"Sam, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing will happen to you and if anything does, I'll be there." he smiled at me and stood up, his arms wide open.

"Really?" I asked, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks Freddie" I smiled.

"Hey what are friends are for?"

We pulled away and began to work on our homework. Something told me that the party might not be so bad. Knowing Freddie would be there, I knew things wouldn't get so out of control. I've never felt so safe with anyone before...

* * *

**Well there you go. What do YOU think that last line means? Could Sam possibly start feeling something for Freddie? Hmmmm who knows ;)**

**Sorry if Sam seemed a bit out of character here. Believe me, there IS a reason why she feels so insecure about this party.**

**Sorry again for the short chapter. The next one is the party and there will be a lot of drama.**

**I'll try to update by either Wednesday night or Thursday**

**Also, I updated my profile with some sites you can use to contact me if you have any specific questions about the story. I'm not always on FF dot net so if you have any concerns, add me on any of the links on my page. Goodnight.**


	7. Chapter 6: Party

**So I guess most students are officially on winter break. Am I right? Lol I think that's great.**

**A couple of days ago, I came up with an amazing story idea. Of course it's Seddie. It's probably one of the best ideas I've ever come up with. I can't wait to start working on it. I'll probably type up the first chapter next week or something.**

**Well, this is chapter six and things get a bit dramatic during this chapter and the next one. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**iDavid**

**Ch6: Party**

"Come on Sam!" I heard Carly groan through the door that was separating us.

"No way. This is a house party not some stupid homecoming." I argued in return.

I was in Carly's bathroom. I decided to lock myself in there once she opened up her closet door because I instantly knew she wanted me to wear something girlie, fancy, and disgusting.

"Please for me?" she asked me in the girliest voice I've ever heard. I gagged.

"NO. That won't work on me Shay." Is she ever gonna give up?

"Sam. Come out now. I promise I won't make you wear something girlie. I picked out this outfit just for you." she assured me.

"Uh... FINE" I growled and swung the door open in frustration.

"Here put this on" she said as she shoved me back into the bathroom along with an outfit I didn't wanna wear.

I changed and I looked at myself in the mirror. Carly picked out a horrible outfit. Sure, it wasn't girlie or anything but it was still gross. I was wearing a skimpy leather skirt that was skin tight, a white long sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket to go along with the skirt. I looked like trash. No way am I setting foot into a party looking like this. I looked like one of those old ladies that are married to biker dudes. Those dudes with the really weird looking, long beards. Ugh and it looks like something Miley Cyrus would wear. (A/N Haha I like Miley so please don't be mad at me)

I walked out of the bathroom slowly, anger written all over myself. Carly started clapping her hands and jumping up and down. It was her happy dance. What the hell? Did she actually like the way I look?

"Oh Sam you look cute. That outfit is so you." she screeched.

"Are you kidding me? I look like some prostitute threw up on me. I NOT wearing this to the party." I stated.

"Aw come on Sam. Please? I'm sure David would love it!" she teased. I immediately knew how to respond to that.

"Oh... well now that you put it that way... NO!!!!"

"Please?"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" she literally got on her knees and begged. It looked pretty pathetic if you asked me.

"Fiiiiiiine" I screamed. "But only cause I have nothing else to wear."

"Thank you." she squealed and gave me a hug.

I was still feeling a bit upset about Carly. We hardly hang out anymore. I'm surprised she managed to squeeze 30 minutes from her boyfriend schedule to help me get ready for the party. After our first argument about Griffin, I didn't really feel like dealing with her much so I never really brought it up.

"Okay I'm almost ready." said Carly as she applied some lip gloss to her already shiny lips. Sheesh, how much lip gloss do you need?

Carly definitely went all out for this party. She was wearing a flow-y light pink skirt, a white blouse, a black vest, and black leggings with black high heels. I don't know why people try so hard when it comes to these house parties. Everyone ends up looking like garbage in the end from all the making out and the alcohol consuming.

"Okay let's get this over and done with" I sighed and we exited the room.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Freddie pacing back and forth while he waited for us. He didn't look so bad for a dork. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, denim jeans, and red converse. It was a good look on him.

"Wow Fredward you actually look nice." I teased him. he gave a smirk and started eying me up and down. Oh god. Awkward.

"Um.. you too." he said as he continued so look at me. Weird.

"Ugh. Don't look at me Freddie. Carly made me wear this trashy outfit. I would have gone in my pajamas if it weren't for her." I whined. It felt really awkward having Freddie of all people look at me like that. This is one of the reasons why I don't like to wear girlie or revealing clothes. I don't like being stared at like that.

"It's ok. You don't look bad. I'm just not used to seeing you in so little fabric to be honest." oh so that's why he was staring at me?

"Yeah neither am I." I said before turning towards Carly who was on the phone. "Yo Carls. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Griffin is in the garage. He will drive us." she said as she clicked the 'end' button of her phone. "Let's go"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we arrived. I was mesmerized. The party was being held at a freaking mansion. It was huge. Griffin stopped at the gate and the security guard asked him for the invitation. I quickly handed him a little card David gave me a few days before the party. The guard let the gate opened and we parked in front of the mansion. Some other security guard came up to us and took Griffin's car keys. I guess that was the valet.

We walked in and... WOW. The house was amazing. It was something out of MTV Cribs. We were welcomed by a guy in a suit and led us to the party room. The party room was pretty big too. The walls were a very light shade of pink and the floor had some of checkered pattern and random squares would light up in different colors. There were about one hundred people dancing and the music was loud but it was enjoyable.

I looked at my Carly and Freddie. They looked pretty blown away too. Carly quickly grabbed Griffin's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. I rolled my eyes. I knew she was gonna leave us but I didn't make such a big deal out of it. It's a party and we are here to have fun.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Freddie.

"Eh, I don't know. I really don't feel like dancing though. Not in this outfit anyways." I answered. I looked around and spotted an empty corner. I grabbed Freddie's arm and we walked over to the corner. We didn't say much to each other since we got to the party. The music was too loud to make long conversations with him. I stayed close to him though. Part of me still felt this weird paranoid feeling about this party.

I looked around the room. I saw Carly dancing in front of Griffin, grinding her butt against him. I shuddered and looked around some more. Most of these people weren't even from Ridgeway. I had no idea who these people were. There was a little bar on the other side and I spotted David talking to none other than Jonah. Ugh I don't know why but I've been seeing a lot of him since me and David got together. I'd tell David to stop talking to him but he would probably think I am just some psycho girlfriend who is still hung up on her ex.

I looked at Freddie who looked pretty uncomfortable. I guess these kind of parties aren't really his thing. I tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him to get closer to me. I had to yell in his ear to let him know that I was gonna go say hi to David for a while. He nodded and I walked towards my boyfriend.

As I walked over to David, I saw Jonah point at me and David turned around. His mouth was wide open. Stupid trashy outfit. He came towards me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey!" he screamed through the music.

"Hey what's up?" I asked after he gave me a peck on the lips. He took my hand and took me to a less noisy room. There was a white leather couch and we sat down. Well he sat down and he lifted me onto his lap.

"So I was just thanking Jonah for inviting me to the party and then I saw you. Wow Sam you look amazing. I just looked at him with a weird look. Why do people think I look good in this?

"No I don't. I look like a bimbo"

"No you don't. You look great. I feel so lucky to have you." he smiled at me and leaned his head towards me.

Most of our kisses were pecks or just little innocent, 3 seconds kisses. This was my first official make out session with him. Honestly, it was my first make out session ever. It was so weird. I felt his hands on my hips and I hand my hands on his shoulders, scared that I might fall from his lap. His tongue was all over mines and I could barely taste the fruit punch he was drinking earlier when he was talking to Jonah. My eyes were open the whole time and I just stared at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed so into it. I decided to close my eyes and just go with it. I felt one of his hands go up and down my back while the other remained on my hip. Mine stayed put on his shoulders. It was a pretty nice feeling, having someone hold me and kiss me the way David was. I remember Carly used to talk about how great it was to make out with Griffin, making me feel so pathetic cause I've only kissed two guys and they weren't even that passionate. David pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Suddenly, I felt two hands slip under my shirt. I jumped a little and pulled away from him. "David..." I whispered.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"No it's not that." I said. "It's just that we've only been dating for like a week. I don't want to get so carried away."

His expression went from worried to disappointed.

"It's okay," he sighed. "Why don't we go back to the party and dance or something."

"No way." I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Cause I hate this outfit and honestly, I didn't really feel like coming. I only came for you."

"Come on. Just one dance. Is it so wrong to want to dance with my girlfriend?" Oh boy he had me there. I gave a big sigh.

"Okay. Just ONE dance okay?" I said. His eyes lit up and he attacked me with a hug. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. We walked back to the dance floor hand in hand

--

Some of my favorite music was blasting through the speakers. I still don't know who planned this party but whoever he is, he had awesome taste in music. "Distracted" by KSM started playing and everyone on the dance floor jumped up and down at the same time and I was no exception. I started doing some random dancing like we do on iCarly but not as intense because I didn't want to suffer some sort of wardrobe malfunction.

By the time the song was finished, I was a sweaty mess. But I was actually having fun. David was dancing by my side, going just as crazy as I was. It was a lot of fun until "La La La" by LMFAO started playing (A/N I love this song lol). Everyone went back to dancing like a bunch of dogs having sex. I stood there in the middle of the dance floor, not knowing what to do. I began to dance anyways. As I swayed my hips left and right and throwing my arms in the air, I felt David grab my hips from behind. Within seconds I felt his crotch on my butt and he tried to grind with me. I quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He tried to grb my hips again but I pulled away... again.

"I'm trying to dance with you."

"I don't want to dance like that." I said.

"Why not? Let's just dance Sam. I love this song. It reminds me of you." he pleaded.

"What? Why?" Why would that song remind him of me? I'm not a big fan of this song to begin with.

"Cause, this is how you make me feel. Dance with me Sam. You're my girlfriend. Please understand."

"And you need to understand that I do NOT want to dance like that with you."

"Please?"

"No! God David, I didn't mind when were dancing next to each other but I just don't feel comfortable dancing like that with anyone." I said and gave him a glare.

"Sam that is not fair. You are being so difficult. It's just a dance." he pleaded again. I was getting really pissed off.

"No is NO David and if you can't understand that then I'm leaving." I screamed and walked away. I saw David trying to run after me but I lost him when I ran more towards the crowd.

I looked around for Carly and Freddie. Carly, still on the dace floor with Griffin. Not only were they dancing the way David wanted me to dance but they were also making out hardcore. It was disgusting.

I spotted Freddie in the same corner where I left him. He was talking to two girls who wouldn't stop smiling. As I came towards him, he said bye to the girls. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the party room.

"Whoa Sam what's wrong?" he asked. I was still fuming with anger and he noticed.

"Let's go. I don't wanna be here."

"But wait what about Carly and Griffin?" he said as he pointed towards the large crowd of people.

"Let's get a taxi or something and we can tell the cab driver to charge Jonah's parents."

"Okay but what happened? Did David do something?" he seemed very concerned.

"Yes. I'm just mad because he wanted to dance with me." I responded not realizing that my reason for being mad at David was pretty pathetic?

"Really Sam? You're mad cause he wanted to dance with you?" his tone was full of sarcasm.

"What I meant was that he wanted me to grind my ass all over him." I clarified and he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Wow... um that's very disturbing."

"Yeah I know... can we just go please? I knew this party would be a bad idea."

We started walking towards the door when I heard foot steps behind us. I heard David calling me but I didn't turn around. Me and Freddie just began to walk faster. I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around. "Sam... can we talk please? Alone?" he asked, giving Freddie a weird look. I looked at Freddie and he just nodded, indicating that it was no problem. "I'll be back." I told him before walking away with David.

We walked back to the white leather couch. I sat down as David grabbed the two cups and two coke cans that were sitting on the other side of the couch. He opened a can and poured it in one of the red cups. He did the same with the other and handed one to me.

"Sam, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to get a little agressive back there. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he said as he drank from his cup.

I took a sip from mine before answering. "Ok I accept your apology but I still don't want to be here." Mmm... this coke tasted surprisingly good. I continued drinking.

"No please stay. I don't want you to go. I really want you to be here." he extended his arm and offered me his hand. I grabbed his hand and he led me towards the bar, leaving our cokes behind

On our way, I began to feel very dizzy. My head was pounding and the loud music and people dancing just made the room go round and round. We reached the bar and David ordered two cups of fruit punch. I took a cup from him and we started wandering the house.

My headache was getting worse and I had to grab onto his arm for support.

"Whoa Sam. Are you okay? You need to lie down?" I closed my eyes and nodded.

He led me to a room and I threw myself on the comfortable bed.

I started to blank out as I felt a pair of hands exploring my body. Everything else was a total blur...

* * *

**Okay so there ya go. Tell me what YOU think happened. I'm not too satisfied with this chapter but I liked it nonetheless lol.**

**The next chapter, Sam finds out what happened to her. And don't worry, I will also make sure to include what happened to Freddie, Carly, and Griffin in the next chapter.**

**I will try to update before Christmas but if I don't.... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: What Really Happened

**Wow I must say. Chapter six was my most reviewed chapter yet. I am very happy about that. When I checked my email and I read all your reviews, I couldn't stop smiling. It just motivated me to update sooner :) **

**I want to reply to some the reviewers that didn't log on cause some of you sent me some pretty interesting reviews. Here goes...**

**Brandi****- Thank you so much for the compliment. This story is no where near done so I hope you enjoy it while it lasts. I am also working on another one so be on the look out for that story too lol**

**Seddie shipper****- Uh oh, I feel threatened lol. Don't worry. I really hope you are satisfied with some parts of this chapter. XD**

**Kay that's done now onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

**iDavid**

**CH7: What Really Happened**

I woke up to the loud and obnoxious beeping of an alarm clock. My head was throbbing in pain and when I tried to open my eyes, the light made my headache worse. I slowly opened my eyes again and everything around me was fuzzy. I was confused.

I looked around and I realized I was in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed. I began to panic, not knowing where I was. I heard groaning from the floor and what I saw had me even more confused. Freddie was sleeping on the floor. What the hell happened last night?

All I remember was loud music and an angry David trying to dance with me. Why was sleeping in the same room as Freddie? How did I end up from arguing with David at a party, to sleeping in the same room with my best friend? My heart started pounding and I began to think the worse. I hope nothing happened between me and Freddie.

"Freddie" I whispered. All I received in response was another groan. I looked around again and found one of Freddie's red Converse next to him. I picked it up and threw it at Freddie's arm. He immediately woke up with a scream. Boy did I regret throwing that shoe at him. His scream worsened my already horrible headache. I covered my ears.

"God Freddie stop screaming" I whined.

"Me? What about you? I thought you were gonna stop torturing me?" he stated and started to rub his arm up and down.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Freddie. What happened last night? Where are we?" I asked.

"Okay Sam, I'll tell you what happened after breakfast. We are both in pretty bad shape and could use a good meal right now. This is my room by the way. I guess I never showed it to you" he chuckled. So far, I was feeling slightly better.

We walked towards the kitchen and I sat on the table while Freddie began to cook some pancakes, along with bacon of course.

My mind began to wander. Everything about the party was a blur. I only remember bits and pieces of last night. My mind began to fill up with different questions. What happened to David after our fight? Why is my head throbbing? What happened to Carly and Griffin? How did I end up in Freddie's room? What the hell was I doing in Freddie's boxers and t shirt? I stuffed my face in my hands, unable to handle all this post party stress

I don't know how long I was in that position because before I knew it, Freddie was already across from me with a plate of food in front of him. I looked down and my plate was right in front of me as well. I smiled at him and I began to eat. We both ate silently. I guess he had a lot on his mind as well but I needed to know what happened.

"Freddie? What happened last night? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked him seriously as I munched on my pancakes, drowned in syrup.

"So much happened Sam, I don't know where to begin," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Okay, all I remember was David trying to dance with me and I got mad at him for it. What happened after that?"

"Oh okay um... you asked me to take you home cause you were angry but then David came running after you and said he wanted to talk to you."

I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. "What? I don't remember talking to David after our fight. Were you there or what?"

I saw Freddie hesitate a bit. He gulped. "I don't know what happened between you two but you went off with him to talk privately. After twenty minutes I began to worry cause you said you were going to come back. You never did. I looked around and I couldn't find you in the party room. I went over to the bar and I asked the bartender if he knew where you and David went. He said he saw you go into a room."

My heart began to pound again. He continued.

"I began to look for you, one room at a time. I found you and David in a big room. I..." I looked at him impatiently. He seemed... hurt? Like he didn't feel comfortable telling me this story.

"You what? What happened? What was I doing with David?"

"Okay... I saw him on top of you and he was kissing you all over. I immediately asked him what was going on and he told me to leave. But then I noticed that you were half naked. You were in your uh... underwear and bra. At first I thought you were enjoying it cause you had your eyes closed but then I saw that you weren't moving. Sam, you were passed out."

"WHAT?" Oh my GOD! Tears started to form in my eyes but I rapidly blinked them away. I still felt weird crying in front of Freddie. "What happened after?"

"I asked David what happened but he seemed out of it. I think you two were drugged or drunk. I don't know but he was acting very weird. He started to push me out of the door but I somehow managed to punch him in the face. He passed out right after he hit the floor."

I couldn't help but give him a weak smile. Goody goody, nice guy Freddie punched my boyfriend. Any girl would be pissed but he was protecting me. I felt so grateful to have a friend like him.

"Wow... so how did we get back to your place? And what happened to Carly?"

"Oh, I managed to put your clothes back on." I saw him blush a little. "Then I called my mom and she picked us up. She was the one that helped put you in my clothes so you would sleep more comfortable. When she was done taking care of you, I texted Carly and told her what happened. She was really worried but she was happy to know that you came back home safe."

I sighed in relief. By the time we were done having that uncomfortable conversation, me and Freddie were done with out breakfasts and decided to sit on the couch. I wasn't in the mood to do anything else so I decided to stay at Freddie's place the whole day and then head back home.

"Thanks Freddie" I said. "If it weren't for you, I would have been raped or something. You really have been an amazing friend to me lately."

He smiled at me. "Hey, that's what I'm here for." He scooted closer and embraced me in one of the warmest hugs I've ever felt.

* * *

I spent the entire weekend avoiding David. Part of me was angry at him for what he did but the part of me that liked him wanted me to hear him out. I felt so torn between breaking up with him or staying with him.

It was lunch time and I walked towards my locker to grab some of my beef jerky. I closed my locker and began to walk to the lunch tables. On my way I saw David coming towards me. Yeah, Freddie was right. He must have punched him HARD cause he had one of the darkest and ugliest shiners I have ever seen.

Suddenly, anger took over me as he approached me.

"Sam, can we talk?" I immediately turned the other way.

"Go away I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Please, Sam. Don't ignore me. We need to talk about what happened at the party."

"What is there to talk about David? You probably got me drunk enough to take advantage of me. I nearly lost myself to you aginst my will." I said to him as I turned to face him. My face was hot in anger.

"You have it all wrong. Let me explain. Please." he said. His tone and the look on his face dripped with desperation. He looked so sad and miserable. I began to feel a bit sorry for him so I just nodded and we began to walk towards the benches outside of the school. Once we reached the benches and we sat down, he took my hands and laces his fingers around mine.

"Sam.." he whispered. "I'm really sorry about trying to get you to dance with me. I should have stopped when you began to feel uncomfortable."

"Okay okay. I know you are sorry because of that. And I forgive you but what I want to know is what happened after?" I tried to scoot a little further from him but his hands were gripping mine and he would scoot closer. If we really took advantage of me, he wouldn't want to hold my hands, knowing that they would be gone.

"We began to walk towards the party room and I really wanted some punch so we went to the bar to grab some drinks. The guy that planned the party said there would be no alcohol but I think someone spiked the punch. I don't really remember what happene after that. I woke up and you were gone and I had THIS on my face" he said as he pointed towards his black eye.

"I really like you Sam, A LOT. I don't want to loose you over some misunderstanding" he whispered as he began to get closer and close to me.

I let go of his hand and I placed my hand on his cheek. I lightly and gently touched his black eye. I gave him a small smile and decided not to tell him that it was Freddie who gave him that black eye. Freddie went through so much trouble to save me from getting hurt even if David did it unintentionally. I didn't want David to confront Freddie or cause him any trouble over some black eye.

David leaned in and pressed his lips on top of mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. This kiss was sweet and soft. I couldn't break up with him. I still like him and he showed me that he really likes me too.

Every single one of my relationships ended horribly. I finally have a guy that really likes me and I don't want to let that go. Our lips parted and he pulled me into a hug. I stayed serious as I leaned on his shoulder. That part of me that liked him didn't want to let go but the part that wanted to break up with him kept showing it's face. I decided to let go of my insecurities.

We stayed in each others arms until the ringing of the bell separated us. He gave me one last peck on the lips and I walked to my next class.

* * *

**Whew, so Sam did NOT get raped. I don't think I would want to write a story where any character is violated like that.**

**Eh, I really don't like this chapter and it was pretty short. I did leave some parts out but it was on purpose. You'll see why in a future chapter.**

**Also, I'm trying to throw little hints here and there that Freddie MIGHT have a thing for Sam but since this story is in Sam' POV, the hints wont be so obvious.**

**Anyways, do YOU believe David's side of the story or Freddie's? Everything that happened at the party plays an important role in the turning point of this story and I don't want to rush this story too much so I ask to please be patient. It will be mentioned again in another chapter. So Sam decided to give David a second chance. I was originally planning on having Sam break up with David but then that would make the story less interesting and David plays a pretty important role as well. So if you are upset about Sam and David not breaking up, just keep reading. I think you're gonna like the next two chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8: iFight Carly Shay

**Yayyyy another chapter. I wanted to update sooner but my pain in the butt brother took the computer and I was out all day.**

**I decided to fast forward a bit but not too much. So now the story takes place in mid October. I figured I should fast forward because everything after Sam taking David back would just be boring. This chapter focuses mainly on Sam and Carly. I don't want the story to just focus on the Sam/David relationship and the Sam/Freddie relationship. **

**So yeah here it is lol. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH8: iFight Carly Shay**

It's been a month since the incident at the party. Me and David are taking things slow and he promised to stay away from parties and alcoholic beverages. Carly and Freddie weren't very thrilled about me taking David back but after a week they seemed to be okay with it.

Me and David were walking hand in hand towards my locker. Walking while holding hands was a rare thing for me and David but he's been a great guy to me lately so I allowed him to have his moment.

The whole school was plastered in black and orange posters. Halloween was coming up which means that Ridgeway's annual Halloween Bash is getting close. Usually I would hate dances and I still do. Carly, being the girlie girl that she is, would wear something frilly and pink, get her hair done at the nicest salon in town, and her make up would be over the top. I hate all that girlie stuff. I've always wanted to go to a dance in my Converse, Capri, and a t shirt.

The Ridgeway Halloween Bash was so much better than a typical high school dance. Everyone dressed up in their best costumes, whether they were scary, unique, or slutty, and the gym pretty much becomes one of the coolest hang outs of the night. The DJ would randomly throw candy on the dance floor and squirt fake blood all over.

We finally reached my locker and I grabbed some snacks from my stash.

"So are you excited for the dance?" I asked David.

"Yeah. Are you?" he asked back.

"Uh... YES. The Halloween Bash is the coolest dance of the year. AND the least girlie one which makes me happy" I laughed before munching on my food.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun. So... are you busy tonight or are you studying with Freddie. I was wondering, maybe we could go out tonight." he asked, changing the subject completely.

"David, you know I have to do iCarly tonight. Maybe tomorrow or something ok?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot" he sounded a little annoyed but iCarly is important to me so he has to deal with it.

The bell rang and I gave him a quick peck before going to class.

* * *

"So that's it for this week's iCarly" screeched a hyper Carly to Freddie's camera.

"Remember to stay in school kids and just say NO" I said afterward.

"Just say NO"

"Just say NO"

"Just say NO"

"Okay bye in to iCarly dot com next week for even awesome-er episode."

Me and Carly waved to the camera repeatedly until Freddie said that we were offline.

"Good show you two." said Freddie and high fived me and Carly.

We walked to the living room and the three of us sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on Girly Cow. This felt so right. Me, Carly, Freddie hanging out, and Spencer off by the corner working on a strange sculpture. It felt so good and I missed this so much. Me and Carly don't really talk as much as we used to. Sure, we hang out at school but a thirty minute lunch break isn't exactly the best time to actually talk about everything two best girl friends talk about.

All she cares about now is Griffin. We never hang out outside of school or iCarly. They are attached at the hip and I don't even want to think about what they do together, if they are doing anything at all. And I know I may seem like a hypocrite cause I was exactly the same way when I was with Jonah but I expected Carly to know better than to make the same bonehead mistake I made.

I didn't even notice the ridiculous smile that was on my face, thinking about how good it felt to actually hang out with my two best friends like old times. I must have looked like a fool when Carly called my name multiple times and I didn't respond.

"SAM" I finally snapped out of it.

"Uh what?"

"You're creeping me out. Why are you smiling like that?" asked Carly with a 'what the eff' look on her face. Freddie gave me the same look. I could feel my face warm up in embarrassment.

"Well sorry but I'm just happy right now" I smiled. "The three of us haven't really hung out like this in a while."

Her face went from creeped out, to happy, to terrified. What?

"Me too Sam but... I'm kind of... waiting for Griffin right now. We're going out tonight." She said rather nervously.

"Are you fucking kidding me Shay?" I yelled and stood up in front of her. Spencer ran towards me and Carly to see what was happening and Freddie just sat there, speechless. Carly, with her mouth wide open, just sat there speechless as well.

"Uh.. what is going on?" asked Spencer in a defensive way. I really didn't care if Spencer was in the room. I was gonna give Carly Shay a piece of my mind.

"God Carly. Every fucking day you go out with Griffin. You never hang out with me or Freddie anymore. Even when we are working on iCarly, you do this. After rehearsals or after we are done doing the show, you leave to hang out with Griffin. Did you forget you have friends?"

I saw her face go from speechless to angry. She stood up so that she was standing in front of me. "Sam, you of all people should know what it's like to find someone you really like and want to spend as much time as you can with him. Stop being so selfish." I laughed out loud.

"Me selfish? You can't be serious. Yeah I'm with David but I don't fucking ditch my friends to hang out with him."

"That is NOT fair Sam." That's all she said. What more could she say? She knew I was right and she was wrong.

"NO. YOU are not being fair Carly. Not once have you asked me or Freddie if we wanted to hang out like we used to. All you care about is Griffin. Griffin this and Griffin that. It's so pathetic Shay. I though you knew better." I stood there, glaring at her until she finally gave in.

"Ugh Sam. What else do you want me to say? I'm sorry okay? Let me make it up to you." That's more like it.

"Why don't you double date with me and Griffin this weekend. We are going roller skating at the skating rink downtown." Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"WHAT? No way Carly. You're only asking me cause I'm with David now and you just don't want to be away from your precious pee wee baby collecting weenie boyfriend for one day." I said. I heard Freddie chuckle after I said 'pee wee baby collecting weenie' and honestly, I want to laugh too but I turned to look at him with a serious face. He immediately stopped. This was serious chiz.

"Sam just come. It will be fun." she begged.

"What about the dork huh? He is YOUR friend too." I said. She was silent. HA! I knew I got to her. "SEE! You're only asking me cause I have a boyfriend and you don't wanna spend one day without Griffin. That's a new low for you Carly. I know I'm with David but I still hang out with Freddie." I was fuming.

"I'm sorry Sam. Just come please. Maybe Griffin and David will hit it off as friends."

"Ugh FINE. But if you ditch me to go make out with your stupid boyfriend whatever seven year friendship we have is over."

"Thanks Sam" she quickly embraced me in a hug. I just rolled my eyes the whole time. "Freddie why don't you come too? I know it's kind of awkward but really, I don't want you to feel left out."

"Uh..." Freddie stood up and placed his arms around my shoulder and his other around Carly's. "Actually. How about we triple date? One of the girls from the last party gave me her number." My eyes widened. Wow, Freddork must be getting smooth if a girl actually gave him her number. Yeah he's my best friend but let's be honest, his luck with girls was just as bad as mine with guys. Terrible. I smiled at him.

"Wow really? That would be awesome."

"Okay so it's a triple date. Let's hope this time it ends well. Remember last time?" asked Carly and as if on que, the three of us shuddered at the thought of Gibby dancing topless on a Cheesecake Warehouse table.

"Okay, the drama is over. I shall go back to sculptering kiddos" said Spencer as he clapped his hands together and ran back to his unusual sculpture. What a weird, weird man.

We stood there when we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be Griffin," she said and gave us a group hug before heading out the door.

Me and Freddie sat back down on the couch and continued watching Girly Cow. After a few minutes of silence between us, he spoke up.

"Thanks." I turned my head to look at Freddie. He was smiling at me.

"For what" I asked.

"For the way you stood up to me back there. That's a first." I smiled back at him.

"Well it's true."

"You know what Sam? You've really matured a lot. You're still my crazy, meat loving friend though."

I thanked him with a hug and we went back to watching Girly Cow.

"Mama does love meat" I smirked

* * *

**Haha ok so there you have it peeps. I really hope you liked it. I tried not to make Carly look like a totally horrible friend cause she really isn't. In a later chapter, she will prove herself to be one of the greatest friends to Sam. Okay the triple date is up next and you might be a little surprised with the little twist I'm gonna add. I hope you enjoyed the little Seddie moment in the end. The next chapter will have some Seddieness too and I can't wait to type it up for you all.**

**SO who saw the promos for the Just Jennette weekend on Just Jared Junior? I am freaking excited. Jennette looks gorgoues as always in the pictures and the video of her tap dancing was great. I can't wait :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Triple Date Sort of

**So here is the next chapter of iDavid. This is what I love about writing sotries. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. So of course, added a little twist to this story. Nothing dramatic but it definitely helps Sam as the story develops :)**

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH9: Triple Date... Sort of.**

I was not looking forward to this triple date. I don't exactly know why. I guess because the only reason I was even offered to come on this date was out of pity. I don't want to hang ou with my best friend out of pity. I want to hang out with her if she WANTS to hang out as well. But I'll take what I can get I guess.

Me and David haven't been spending a lot of time together lately so we arranged a little movie night at my house. Usually, our dates are always at my house since my mom is never around. I have the house to myself so I might as well take advantage of it and have David over whenever.

We were watching The Hangover. I really didn't feel like watching it but David said it was funny. He was sitting on the side of the couch with a bowl of popcorn on the arm rest. My was laying on the couch with my head on his lap while he fed me popcorn. His other hand was holding my waist.

Normally, during our movie nights at my house, I would make smart comments about the movie but I stayed quiet this time as I watched. The part where the chubby guy accidentally hits the baby in the head had me chuckling but I still didn't say a word. I didn't realize that it's been five minutes and I haven't had any popcorn put into my mouth. I looked up and David was looking at me curiously. I sighed and sat up next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled closer to him.

"What's on your mind?" asked David out of nowhere. He knows me pretty well if he knows that every time I'm quiet, I am thinking about something important.

I sighed again and responded. "Oh nothing much. Carly wants us to go on a triple date this weekend."

"Oh," was all he could say. I shifted my eyes towards him and he looked a little uneasy.

"Yeah-- Me, you, Carly, Griffin, Freddie, and some girl from the last party. Um do you not want to go?"

I saw him panic a little. "No no no it's not that. It's just that me and my buddies planned to uh hang out this weekend. We are going to play laser tag."

"Okay? Well I'm cool with that. I didn't even want to go." I said and I snuggled closer to him. My attention drifted from the humorous action scene on my TV and I began to think about David. I don't know why he panicked when I told him that Carly wanted to triple date. Maybe he didn't feel comfortable around my friends. I tried not to think about it much because at least I don't have to worry about going on this pity triple date anymore.

* * *

I walked into school looking very unenthusiastic. As much as I want to get good grades, I still hate school. It would be great if I didn't have to wake up at six in the morning everyday just to endure eight hours of pure torture. But I've been keeping it together very well, thanks to Freddie.

Speaking of which, I saw Freddie in front of his locker. He had his iPhone on his ear and he looked really upset. I decided to approach him quietly so he could finish talking and then I'd ask him what's wrong.

"So why can't you come Kim? Huh? Too late? What? Ugh okay FINE! what? Well you're a BIGGER one" he yelled to the phone before angrily clicking the 'end' button on his phone.

"Whoa Frednub what happened with you?" he rolled his eyes at me and I giggled a little. He closer his locker and leaned against it, sliding down so he was sitting sitting. He let out a desperate sigh before answering my question.

"That was Kim. The girl from the party. Apparently, I took too long to call her and now she refuses to go on this triple date." I sat next to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So you're not going anymore?"

"No way. I don't wanna be the odd one out." he looked so sad.

"It's ok Freddie. I'm not going either. David can't go and there is no way in hell that I'm gonna watch Carly and Griffin make out at a skating rink."

"Really? So what are going to do this weekend?" I looked at him then quickly turned my head away from him. For a second it sounded like he was suggesting that me and him should hang out.

"Um.. nothing I guess." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he shifted his head towards the ground. He looked even more sad. My mouth opened to speak but I saw Carly coming our way. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys" she greeted us in a very happy tone. "I am so excited for this weekend. This triple date is going to be awesome."

I rolled my eyes and Freddie grunted. The last thing I want to think about is this stupid triple date that isn't even a triple date anymore.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"No we aren't Carly. Both of our dates can't go" Freddie said as he pointed, shifting his finger back and forth between me and him.

"Yeah therefore, I am not going Shay." I said and stood up, Freddie following right after. "Yeah neither am I."

Carly's smile faded and pouted her lips in annoyance. "Come one guys. Please come. Even if you don't have dates."

"No way." I said.

"Sam. Freddie. Please come. At least neither of you will feel left out. You two can go together as friends."

My eyes went wide and I quickly looked at Freddie, who had a faint shade of pink across his face. Was he blushing?

"Carly, look you're really sweet for wanting us to go but it just won't be the same" Freddie explained. His face was still pink.

"Uh... yeah Carls..." I stammered. I was feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Please for me?" she begged with her pathetic line. Me and Freddie looked at each other. I shrugged.

"Tell you what Carls. I'll go if Freddie goes." I looked at him again and he nodded. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Weird.

Carly started doing a happy dance before embracing us in a group hug. Her cheeriness was getting annoying.

"Yay you guys are the best. I'll see you this weekend." she said and walked away.

"Well..." I said looking away from Freddie. "That was interesting."

"Um yeah. Hey I'll talk to you later. I have to uh use the restroom." I smiled uncomfortably and watched him walk away until he entered the boys restroom. This weekend me and Freddie will be hanging out with Carly and her boyfriend. Carly and Griffin. Me and Freddie.

* * *

The weekend came faster than I expected. This was the first time I wish the week would have gone slower. Out of all the dreadful, slow weeks at school, this was the ONE time I wanted time to go slower but instead, it just came in the blink of an eye.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of Seattle Skate, the coolest roller skating rink in town. I've never actually been here before so I was speechless when I walked in. It was huge and there were tons of people skating clockwise on the rink. There was techno music playing and there was even a small little food court on the side. This place was amazing.

We walked to the front desk and gave the worker our shoe size. A few minutes later, the worker gave us our skates. We all put our skates on and headed towards the rink. Carly and Griffin went in first, hand in hand. They seemed to really enjoy themselves. I smiled at the sight. Yeah Carly has been acting a janky friend but the way she smiled when Griffin was around made me feel happy inside. I really am happy for her but she still needs to act like a better friend.

I put one foot on the wooden polished floor and I quickly drew my foot back. I felt like a kid who didn't know how to swim and they put one toe in the water and quickly take it out in fear. I began to get scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Freddie. I jumped. I didn't even notice he was behind me. "Are you scared?"

"Kinda..." I gulped. "I don't know how to skate." I looked away in embarrassment. Sam Puckett, the girl who used to beat up nerds for fun is scared because she doesn't know how to skate. How sad.

"It's ok. Here I'll show you." said Freddie. "Take my hand and I'll teach you. It's not that hard."

He offered his hand and I took it. We slowly made our way to the rink. I closed my eyes, expecting to fall. I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and I was on the shiny wooden floor, safe and sound.

"Okay this is how you do it." Freddie said as he began sliding his feet from side to side to keep his balanced. I mimicked his moves and we started moving. Hand in hand, so I wouldn't fall, we began to skate faster. I began to giggle.

"Wow. This is actually fun." It really was a lot of fun. "So how did you learn to skate?"

Still skating, he frowned. "Actually, my dad taught my to skate when I was little. He use to take me to our church parking lot and that's where I learned."

"So um what happened? With your dad I mean?" I asked him nervously. He seemed to always get touchy when it comes to his dad though he never talked about him.

"He left us when I was eleven. He met someone else." I began to feel sad for him.

"Well if it helps, my dad cheated on my mom. She kicked him out and we haven't heard from him since."

"I'm sorry about that, Sam." he responded.

I understood how he felt. I don't have my dad around and my mom is never around either. I tried to lighten the mood. In my pathetic attempt to skate backwards, I somehow fell in a strange twist. I landed on my back and since me and Freddie were still holding hands, he somehow landed on top of me. We both began to laugh uncontrollably and then a sudden silence between us grew. That nervous feeling began to grow in my stomach again and I felt my heart pound as I looked into his eyes. Those brown eyes that were staring right back at me.

His eyes were shifting up and down and I was frozen. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at those eyes and everything around me disappeared. I completely forgot that we were in a skating rink until a felt three more people fall on top of us. I squealed in pain and I quickly pushed them all away from me.

Freddie stood up and offered me his hand. I shook my head, hoping that I could get up on my own which was hard. I stood up and tried to steady my legs to keep my balance but I slipped and fell on my butt. I cursed under my breath and I tried again and again and again. I failed miserably and Freddie laughed.

"What's so funny, Benson?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I tried to get up. I fell again.

"Nothing it's just, you're funny. Here let me help you." He offered me his hand again. I already embarrassed myself ONLY a million times, so I took his hand hoping it would be the last time I fall. I thanked him and we skated towards the small food court.

Carly and Griffin were having burgers, fries, and milkshakes which were completely neglected since the two were making out. Poor poor food. They must feel very lonely. It's okay, I've taken food from Carly tons of times. Plus, she wouldn't even notice. She was too busy swapping spit with her boy friend.

Me and Freddie sat across from them and began to eat their food. Food tastes so much better when it's free. I decided to have a little fun with them. I grabbed a fry and threw it at Griffin's head. Freddie grabbed one too and threw one at Carly. They didn't seem to notice since they were still kissing as if nothing happened.

"HEY!" I screamed and the couple jumped up.

"Hey Sam. Don't scare us like-- HEY. What happend to our food?" said Carly

"Well you two weren't eating it." I replied. Carly rolled her eyes at me.

"So you two having fun?" Griffin asked us.

"Yeah actually, Freddie taught me to skate. I'm still trying to get used to it" I smiled at Freddie.

"Today has been surprisingly fun." he smiled back.

"See. I told you guys you would have fun. Come on sweetie." Carly stood up and grabbed Griffin by the arm. "Let's go skate some more and them we can go home."

I watched the two as they walked towards the skating rink. Me and Freddie finished our free food and decided to skate some more.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with more falls and laughs. For the first time, I actually felt completely happy. I never imagined myself having such a great time with my dorky best friend.

And for a moment, I forgot all about David.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think. This chapter didn't turn out like I expected it. It sounded so much better in my head XD.**

**BUT you can see how Sam is starting to develop some sort of feelings towards Freddie. I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter. But one thing is for sure, there are only five more chapters and then I'll be done with this story. I can't wait to start working on the next two chapters.**

**Until then, please review. I would love to get to at least 65 reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10: I Love You

**Thank you so much everyone for the kind reviews. As a little end of the year treat, I decided to update the story. Hope you all like it. THIS is where there story gets even more interesting. This chapter is pretty important because it leads to the turning point in the story. I'm rellt excited. Yay hahaha**

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH:10: I Love You**

"Sam?" called my Algebra teacher. "Could you please meet me back here after school? I have something very important to talk to you about."

I looked at my teacher curiously. His tone was very serious. The same tone every single one of my teachers gave me when I got into trouble. I simply nodded and left the classroom.

I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. It's not like I've been doing anything wrong. I haven't done one bad thing since school started. It's just not who I want to be anymore and I was growing nervous and paranoid.

Come to think of it, I've been feeling nervous a lot lately. The butterflies in my stomach, my shaky hands, and that loud thump in my heart have become so familiar. Ever since that day at the Seattle Skate, these feelings wouldn't go away. I tried so hard to push that scene between me and Freddie out of my head. The one where we fell and I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. It just replayed in my head over and over like a pop song on the radio. It was driving me insane.

I've managed to keep my cool around Freddie during our tutoring sessions but once I was out of his house, these feelings would take over me. I don't understand. I finally find a guy that likes me and it all gets ruined because my stupid heart felt that every moment I've spent with Freddie is real. I'm supposed to like David but lately, I'm not so sure anymore.

The day could not have gone any slower but I stayed patient and lucky for me, school was over. I walked to my math class to see what the teacher wanted to tell me. I knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds, he opened the door and I walked in. He sat on his seat and started shuffling through a bunch of papers. He took one paper out and then sighed before he looked at me.

"Okay Sam. The reason I wanted to talk to you after school is to talk about the last test. As you know, this test is very important and counts for 50% of your grade." Oh boy. I began to get nervous again. No surprise there. I probably flunked. I always do.

"So I graded yours and I just wanted to personally congratulate you for getting the highest grade in the class." I looked at him as my mouth dropped. He held the paper in front of me so I could see my percentage. I received 110% on a freaking Algebra test. Talk about a first.

"Are you serious? Tell me your serious. Oh my god" I yelled in excitement and snatched the test from his hands. I stared at it in awe. I just wanted to run to my house and tape it to my refrigerator like a proud parent does after their kid gets an A.

"Congratulations Sam. You have improved so much in such a short amount of time. Everyone at Ridgeway is proud of you." he smiled.

"Wow... um thank you so much. Ahhh I'll see you tomorrow." I ran out of the room with so much excitement built inside of me.

I ran across the halls screaming from all the happiness. I couldn't believe it. I received an A+ on my test and it was the highest grade in the class. I beat Fredward and that to me was a major accomplishment since he is one of Ridgeways' top students.

I received many stares but I didn't care. No one could take away this happiness from me.

I kept running and running and next thing I knew, I was on my butt. I stood up and Freddie was right in front of me, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay Sam?" he simply asked. I shoved my test right on his face so he could see.

"I got an A+ Freddie. A freaking A+ on my Algebra test. This is all because of you." I gave him the biggest smile I could offer. "Thank you so much."

And with that, I jumped to give him the biggest hug I've ever given anyone. I felt his arms around my waist and he lifted me up, spinning me around in the process. Then I felt those familiar butterflies fly all around my stomach again, but more aggressively this time. I felt Freddie's heartbeat against mine and his was beating just as fast as mine was. He put me down and I looked into his eyes... again. Those amazing brown eyes that have my heart going crazy.

"Congratulations Sam. I am very proud of you." I didn't say anything. I was lost in his eyes and I couldn't find my way out. "Uh Sam?"

I snapped out of it and I hugged him again. It felt good to have him in my arms but then a sad looking David popped into my head. I felt extremely guilty and awkward. I let go of Freddie and just looked at him seriously.

"I.. uh.. I have to go. Um... I have to show David." I said and he gave me a small smile and waved his hand goodbye. I walked away and began to look for David.

I found him by his locker. He seemed to be texting someone.

I approached him and as soon as he saw me, he quickly placed his phone in his pocket. Hm.

"Hey David. Look." I said and showed him my test. "I got an A+ on my test." I tried to show the same excitement I showed Freddie but it just wasn't there.

David smiled and pulled me into a long kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were on my hips. This kiss felt wrong. The butterflies that David used to bring me were no longer flying around my stomach liek they did before. They only surfaced themselves when Freddie was near.

We pulled away and he started kissing my neck. "I'm so happy for you Sam." he said in between kisses.

"I love you..." he announced and pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. I spent days avoiding David after what he told me. He told me he loved me and it made my guilt worse.

I also couldn't stop thinking about Freddie. As much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, I had to. I was falling for Freddie. He was there all along and David was... not. He was there helping me get my grades up. He was there to feed me every afternoon during tutoring and he was even there when my own boyfriend flaked on our 'triple date'.

I don't want to hurt David. He's been good to me, even if he wasn't always there.

I decided to tell Freddie how I feel about him. Something told me that he feels the same way I do. Then I could break up with David and not feel guilty about being with him and liking someone else at the same time.

I was by my locker waiting for Freddie. I texted him earlier and told him I had something important to tell him. My heart was pounding again but I tried not to show that I was feeling nervous. My hands were fidgeting as I saw him walk towards me. I smiled at him when he finally approached me.

"Hey Sam. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Freddie-- I-- I don't know how to tell you this but..." I stopped when I heard a familiar voice and footsteps coming down from the stairs. It was Jonah. I walked towards the corner of the wall and I peeked, to see what he was doing. I saw him right in front of the stairs with David. I looked at Freddie curiously and he walked towards me to see what was happening.

"Hey David." I heard Jonah say. "We need to talk about you and Sam..."

* * *

**Hehehe I left you all with a cliffhanger. In the next chapter, you get to see what Jonah and David talk about AND you get to find out if Sam tells Freddie how she feels.**

**I hope I didn't rush this chapter too much with Sam's feelings towards Freddie. And sorry if this chapter was really short. The next one will be longer. I promise.**

**Please review. The more reviews I get, the more it motivates me to update sooner. Thanks.  
**

**Well anyways, I hope you all have a great New Year's Eve. See ya in 2010 :)**


	12. Chapter 11: A For Effort

**I hope everyone had a fantastic New Year. Mine was okay. I didn't do anything special. I got sick to my stomach so I stayed at home and I didn't go to bed till like 6 in the morning cause I was on the phone with my best friend all night haha.**

**Okay so this chapter is one of my favorites. You finally get to find out how Jonah fits into the story. If you haven't noticed, he was in several chapters. You also get to see what REALLY happened at the party.**

**I don't know how you all will feel about this chapter. You might LOVE it but you might not like it at the same time lol. **

**Okay okay on with the story. :)**

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH11: A For Effort.**

I looked at Freddie curiously and worriedly. What could Jonah possibly say to David about our relationship? Why would he care anyways who I date or not?

"What's going on?" whispered Freddie into my ear. How the hell should I know? I was just as clueless as he was. I wanted to smack him but that was the last thing that was on my mind. Having to cause a scene with Freddie, even if there weren't people around.

"I don't know" I whispered back and shrugged. I didn't want Jonah and David to know I was peeking at them so I just stayed behind the wall with my back against it. So did Freddie.

"Okay Jonah what's wrong?" I heard David say. There was a big sigh afterward.

"Dude, it's been over a month. When are you gonna do what I paid you to do?"

I looked at Freddie again, my eyebrows bunched together. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jonah. She's being difficult." David responded. Me difficult? What?

"Look, I paid you A LOT of money to woo Sam and sleep with her. Specifically at the party over a month ago and you failed. I gave you an extension and you still haven't been able to do it."

I was fuming. I wanted to run over to them and punch them both in the face but I wanted to know what else David and Jonah were plotting behind my back. I felt Freddie take my hand for support and I squeezed it in anger. I probably hurt him a little cause I saw him cringe his eyes but he didn't seem to mind.

"I know and you know that I was so close to doing it but that stupid Freddie found me."

"David, what exactly happened that night. All you told me the next day was that you didn't do it. come on man. Details."

"Okay this is what happened." There was a pause then he took a deep breath.

"I tried to get Sam in the mood by dancing with her but she got pissed off. I saw her leaving with Freddie. That's when I initiated plan B. I went after her and we talked for a while. I out the ruffie in her cup and then poured the soda in the cup." There was a laugh.

"Seriously dude, you put a damn ruffie in her drink and you still couldn't get her laid. That's so lame. Okay continue."

"Uh... oh yeah! She began to get dizzy so I took her into a room and that's when I started to you know... do it. I managed to get her undressed and right as I was about to have sex with her, Freddie walked in. He was getting suspicious so I had to pretend I was drunk and I pushed him towards the door. The bastard punched me in the face and I fell. I pretended to pass out so he wouldn't think I was sober and he took her home."

"Epic fail, David. What did you tell Sam when you saw her again?"

"What do you think? I had to lie and tell her that someone must have spiked the drinks from the bar and that I totally forgot what happened after that. She believed me cause she took me back like that." I heard him snap his fingers right after.

"Okay David. This is your last chance. Go with her to the Halloween Bash and then convince her somehow to sleep with you. Make sure your camera is fully charged so we can put it on the web."

"I got it. You never told me why you want me to sleep with her. Not that I mind but there has to be a reason."

"Because. Did you not see what she did to me on iCarly? The bitch wedgie bounced me for over three hours. It took weeks to recover. If she could humiliate me in front of thousands of people on the web, then I will embarrass her online just as worse."

"Okay if you say so. Meet me at my house after school and we will go through details. I have to get back to class. Later."

"Latez" I heard footsteps and I looked again. They were gone.

I couldn't believe it. All this time, I thought he liked me. I thought he cared about me. And to think I was beginning to feel guilty for liking Freddie because I didn't want to hurt David. He was the one hurting me all along. I started breathing heavily and my anger worsened.

"Freddie?" I asked, gritting my teeth. He didn't respond. I could tell he was afraid of what I would do.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch."

Forget any promise I made with myself to become a better person. I was going to pound his face on the wall and make him regret every single thing he was planning on doing with me.

I sprang and started running, not knowing where David was. I didn't care if I had to run around the school twice. I was going to find David and cut his manhood off. I felt a pair of arms around me from behind, holding me tightly.

"Let go Freddie. I'm going to hurt him." I said, struggling to get out of his grip on me.

"No Sam." That was all he could say.

"Let go" I asked nicely but he still wouldn't budge. I struggled. I punched his arms and kicked him and it was no use. But I'm not one to give up.

"Please" I begged. My voice was getting shaky as I continued to beg.

"I won't let go of you Sam" he still held me tight, trying to avoid me hitting him but the more he held me, the more I was hurting. I wanted to get away from him and just beat David to a pulp.

"Please. Freddie please..." I choked out and for the first time in God knows how long, I broke down.

I stopped struggling and I just hugged Freddie's arms. Tears began to flow down my face. I felt ashamed of myself for thinking anyone would ever care about me like that. I am forever unlovable.

And we just stood there, in the middle of the hall. Freddie behind me with his arms hugging me tightly and my arms hugging his as I cried uncontrollably yet silently.

After several minutes, my tears stopped but I still held Freddie close. I felt his arms unwrap from my body and he grabbed my shoulders, turning me around so I could face him.

"Let's go" he whispered, took my hand, and lead me outside the school. I haven't ditched class since the beginning of the school year but at the moment, I didn't care. I couldn't stand being at school.

We walked, his hand in mine, silently. I couldn't but rewind everything that just happened and play it over and over again in my head. Every single word that David and Jonah said were engraved in my mind. I should have known better. This is why we didn't spend a lot of time together. All this time I thought he just wanted me to keep my life balanced between friends, school, and him. No, he was probably plotting behind my back how he was going to get me laid. This is why David didn't want to go roller skating. Why he was texting and then quickly put his phone away when I came around. Why he tried to dance with me and make out with me.

Then there was Jonah. How dare he try and ruin my life like that? He knows very well why I wedgie bounced him all those years ago. He tried to kiss my best friend of all people. And why would he through all that trouble after so long?

Another thing that bothers me was that he wanted to destroy me in a horrible way. Even I wouldn't do something like that. Taking away a girl's virginity is just wrong. I think you have to really trust someone to give yourself completely and he wanted to take that away from me. He wanted to take away the one thing I could NEVER take back.

Everyone at Ridgeway probably thought I would be like my mom. Loose. But no, not me. I maybe have been vicious and care free before, but I've always had my self respect. And I felt I lost all my self respect when I heard David and Jonah talking.

Me and Freddie were walking along the side of the building when he felt his hand pull mine. We stopped walking and I noticed someone in front of us, drinking from a water fountain. It was David. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice us standing right in front of him.

He descended from the water fountain and wiped away the extra water that was dripping from his chin. He began to walk but stopped immediately when he saw me and Freddie. His eyes fell directly to our intertwined hands. I couldn't move. I didn't want to believe that he was just using me. I just stared at him.

"Um... what is going on?" asked David, not taking his eyes from out joined hands.

A few seconds later, Freddie let go my hand and before I knew it, his fist collided with David's face. He fell to the ground.

"What the hell Benson? What was that for?" I could see the anger in Freddie's eyes. His hands were balled into fists and he had the deadliest glare I've ever seen. Even deadlier than my notorious glares that everyone were so afraid of. He was ready for another punch.

I snapped from my state of shock and before Freddie could do anything, I grabbed David by his collar and I slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch Freddie, David. I heard you and Jonah talking." I pulled him closer to my face to make my point across.

"You thought you could get me laid and video tape it? I thought you were different. I'm done with you" and with that pushed him to the ground. "You better get out of here before _I_ hurt you. Believe me, that punch Freddie gave you is nothing compared to what I can do to you."

I watched David get up and run away as fast as he could, you could smell his fear from a mile away. I turned to Freddie and hugged him for what seemed like hours.

"Thanks." I whispered and he nodded. We walked away from the school and headed towards the park.

* * *

We reached the park about thirty minutes later. We didn't say a word to each other the whole way. It was one of those comfortable silences. I didn't feel like talking anyways. I was so overwhelmed with everything that has happened in only a month and a half.

Who knew your life could completely turn in such a short amount of time?

First, I decided to stop being such a bitch, to be nicer to Freddie, and to start focusing in school. I've managed to successfully accomplish these things. That alone was overwhelming because I didn't think I had the will power to change in such a positive way and grow so close to Fredward.

Second, David happened. I really liked the guy and part of me still does (even if I'm falling for Freddie). I thought he liked me. Hell, he said he loved me. In a matter of seconds, it was all ruined.

And third, my friendship with Carly. We haven't spoken much since Seattle Skate. I decided to let her come to me cause I was sick of always having to initiate conversations with her. Not once has she called.

I felt like my life was falling apart, even with the amazing guy next to me.

Somehow, we ended up at the swings. I was on one swing and he was gently pushing me. We haven't said one word to each other. I gentle breeze on my face was so soothing but not soothing enough. This was the same place me and David had our first date. Of all places.

I saw a woman, probably in her mid twenties with her little boy. He ran towards the man with an ice cream truck and begged his mother for a cone. He looked like he was on top of the world once the cone made it to his hands.

I looked at him with envy. Why does like get so complicated as one gets older. Sometimes I wish I could be just as care free as a child and run around, having the time of my life.

An ice cream cone right in front of my face brought me back to earth. Freddie was holding two cones. One for him and the other for me. I took it and gave him a weak smile. He made his way towards the swing next to me and we ate our ice cream silently. The silence between us began to bother me after so long.

"Freddie?" I looked at him after a few licks. He turned to look at me.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything. I don't deserve a friend like you." With that, my gaze fell to the ice cream cone in front of me. I heard him walk towards me and kneeled down so that we were at eye level.

"Don't say that Sam. No one deserves that." I couldn't help but grin at the words he said. He always knew how to make me feel better but my grin quickly faded.

"I just wish these things didn't happen to me you know? My mom doesn't care about me, Carly and I barely talk, and every guy in my life have severely disappointed me" I somehow regretted the last part because Freddie had this hurt look in his face.

"Every guy... except for you" I tried to redeem myself and it worked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed. This has been such and emotional draining week, I just wanted to forget all the drama and have some fun. "Hey Freddie?" he looked at me again and I shoved my ice cream cone in his face.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked confused.

"For being such a dork" I smiled and started running. He started laughing and ran after me. I was too fast for him.

After a few minutes, the sprinklers went off and the dirt became mud. Freddie ditched his ice cream and grabbed a handful of mud. He threw it at me and boy did he have good aim. The mud hit the back of my head.

I grabbed some mud and threw some back at him. "Oh it's on Puckett"

We ran around the park like a bunch of little kids hyped up on sugar and it was such a great feeling.

We somehow ended up at the top of the highest hill. Freddie ran towards me and I guess his shoelaces were untied because he managed to trip, grabbing my arms in the process to try and not fall over. He failed.

We rolled down the hill for a minute and somehow, he landed on top of me.

We laughed uncontrollably and a sense of De Ja Vu came over me. We stopped laughing and I was lost in those eyes again. Those beautiful brown eyes that have been lingering in my mind ever since the last time we were in this position.

He didn't move and neither did I. We just looked into each others' eyes. I wondered what he was thinking since I could feel his heart beat go fast. Faster than mine. He slowly started to lean in and I leaned towards him as well. Nothing was holding me back. Our lips met, the sprinklers were on and every drop that fell on my skin felt like a shock of electricity. I've only felt this one in my life and that was when I had my first kiss. Oh wait, Freddie was my first kiss.

Maybe he was that one person. Maybe he's been that person all along. Maybe that's why every single one of my relationships turned out to be complete shit. Maybe that's why all of this happened. To lead me to him. I felt as if I've completed a jigsaw puzzle but only one piece was missing. And that piece was Freddie. I felt complete.

The kiss wasn't hard but it was passionate. It wasn't awkward like our first kiss but we remained still. His lips were just there. They weren't moving, neither were mine and I could still feel the passion go through my body.

My eyes widened quickly. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. Every single guy I've fallen in like with have let me down and I just experienced the worse heartache I've ever felt. I just couldn't allow myself to be with Freddie and have him break my heart like they all did. History DOES repeat itself after all. If Freddie were to hurt me, I don't know how I could live with the pain.

I quickly pulled away. He had a _did I do something wrong _look on his face.

"Sam?" he said.

"I'm sorry. I- I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I bolted out of the park, leaving him alone.

I ran until I made it back to my room and cried more until I was too tired to care about anything. I fell asleep, hoping I wouldn't have to wake up.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Sam FINALLY dumped David. I must say, Jonah and David are assholes. So now you know what David's intentions really were. I hope you all aren't so upset about Sam ditching Freddie like that in the end of the chapter. I didn't want her to jump from one relationship to the next in just one day. But no worries, I'm sure you will all like the ending.**

**BTW, in the last chapter, I somehow made the last line look like David and Jonah were gay and secretly dating. I must say, that would actually make the story a lot MORE interesting but I already had this story mapped out for months before I actually wrote it. I think I will use a gay couple for one of my future stories. I'm a strong believer in equality and I fully support gay couples so I might actually include one in one of my seddie stories.  
**

**The next chapter will be very interesting.**

**Ps. I have an account on this thing called formspring. If you have any questions about the story or about my thoughts on Seddie, Creddie, or any iCarly related topic, you can ask me anonymously on formspring. Just type in formspring dot me slash MissSteffy. I would be more than happy to answer any questions. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: I Just Can't

**Yayyy and update haha. This is the third to last chapter and it might not be what you expect. ;)**

**So I have a new story, You Loose You Win. It's very different from this story but it's still pretty good so far if I do say so myself. So please check that one out. I have ANOTHER story on the works. It's called Who I Am (no it's not based off the Nick Jonas song lol). I'll probably upload the first chapter when I'm done with iDavid.**

**Kay enough of my ranting, here is the next chapter. Enjoyyy. **

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH12: I Just Can't**

I haven't left my room since the day me and Freddie kissed at the park. It just HAD to be on a Monday huh? I didn't want to spend a whole week seeing the three guys that have confused me to no end.

I stayed at home most of the week but I knew I had to go back on Friday.

School was still number one so I had all my teachers email me my homework and I managed to keep up with my textbooks. Not only was it good for my grade but it kept me distracted from the whirlwind of emotions I went through that day.

I haven't spoken to Freddie. I know I'm wrong for avoiding him but I was scared to talk to him after leaving him like that at the park. My phone was off the whole time in case he called or texted.

I was working on my Algebra homework which was very hard to concentrate on. I always had Freddie with me when it came to Algebra. He helped me whenever I had difficulties but I was on my own this time. I sighed and decided to take a break.

As much as I wanted to take my mind off of Freddie, I suceeded about 10 percent of the time. If it weren't for David and Jonah, I could've been with Freddie right now. But NO. As if it was some sort of sick twist of fate, I had to find out David's true intentions the same day I was ready to tell Freddie how I feel about him.

I know I love Freddie. I love him with all my heart but I just can't bring myself to tell him how I feel anymore. When I was with David, I thought he was perfect. We connected and he treated me so well, minus the party incident. But it all turned out to be a lie. I'm not accusing Freddie of being a douchebag. I know he isn't but what if we were to start a relationship? What if it didn't work out and our fights became more than what our bickering used to be?

I don't want to loose Freddie completely. I don't want him out of my life forever and if we were together, I wouldn't want some silly break up tear us apart.

But I already feel like I'm starting to loose him.

All this stress was emotionally taking it's toll on me. I immediately fell asleep, despite that it was only four in the afternoon.

* * *

I walked into school, looking very unenthusiastic. My hair was a tangled mess, and I didn't care that I was wearing my pajamas which consisted of a small t shirt and a pair of short shorts. I didn't care that the entire school looked at me with questioning looks or that they were whispering bad comments about me. I didn't care about anything at the moment. I just wanted to go to school and get out.

The school was pretty chaotic for a Friday but then the black and orange posters brought back some memory. I completely forgot about the Halloween Bash. The one night, I actually looked forward to having a good time in school was officially ruined. I can't believe David wanted to sleep with me that day just so Jonah could get his revenge.

I quickly decided right there and then to not go. I didn't even have a costume. I was too wrapped up in all this drama that it slipped my mind. I'll just spend my Halloween on my bed, under the sheets, wallowing with three platefuls of ham, bacon, steak, and any other meat I can get my hands on. At least I know that meat would never let me down the way the male species has.

I walked into biology even more miserable. I had Biology with David and he was my lab partner. Oh joy. I approached my teacher. I needed some arrangements if I'm gonna be in this class till June.

"Um.. hi." I said. Initiating a civil conversation with a teacher was still a challenge for me. I've managed to tolerate most of them.

"Good morning Sam. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah... I uh. I was wondering if I could switch lab partners. I can't work with mine anymore."

"Sure that can be arranged." he said and I sighed. "But, do you mind telling me why? You and David were a fantastic team. The best in the class."

I was hoping he didn't ask that. What was I gonna tell him? _Oh I need to switch partners because I had a month and a half relationship with David only to find out that he was plotting to rape me behind my back. _I couldn't tell him that. The last thing I wanted to do was complicate my life further by telling a teacher who could easily call the cops.

"Oh well that's kind of personal. We had a problem a couple of days ago. I'd rather not talk about it." He just nodded his head and took out his seating chart.

"Okay Sam." he said and erased my name off of the spot where David's name was written. "Let this be the last time you need to change partners. I'm only letting you change because you have shown the school outstanding improvment and I wouldn't want you to jeopardize your grade over a little problem. Your new partner is Wendy."

"Thanks sir." I smiled at him and walked towards Wendy. Wendy was a cool girl so I didn't mind having her as a partner. I sat next to her and she looked at me confused.

"Hey Sam. Why are you in my partner's seat?"

"Oh. I'm your new partner. Me and David are done." her mouth quickly turned into an O. Being the Gossip Girl of Ridgeway, she was going to ask questions.

"Oh em gee. No way. What happened. You two were so cute together." as soon as she asked me that I saw David was in. He had a very rad mark on his face. Probably from that fierce punch Freddie gave him. Serves him right.

"We just weren't working. We didn't spend a whole lot of time together." I lied. Well technically, I was half lying because we really didn't spend a lot of time together.

"Oh too bad. So anyways did you hear? Rebecca Berkowits (A/N is that her name?) is dating Jake. They just got together today."

"Really?" I tried to sound interested. Anything and I mean ANYTHING to not talk about the jerk sitting across the room.

"Uh huh. Him and Steph broke up last week for good and then they started talking. They are so cute together." she squealed.

Okay scratch that. I really didn't want to talk about how Jake and Rebecca got together. Seems like everyone is hooking up now that my heart is broken. Seriously, what is going on in this world?

"Oh that's great." I really didn't have anything else to say to her. Lucky for me, the last bell rang and the teacher went on with his lesson. I didn't have to listen to one of Wendy's stories.

* * *

I managed to successfully avoid Freddie all day. I saw him while I was walking towards Gym but luck for me, he didn't notice me. Thank gosh the bathroom was right next to me. I just barged in there like it was no one's business.

The one thing I wasn't looking forward to was Algebra because that meant I had to face Freddie. Little did I know, I was going to face him sooner.

I went to my locker, like I always do during lunch, to grab my daily lunch snack. I pulled out a delicious looking cheeseburger form my mini microwave. It had cheese melted all over the patty and about three pieces of bacon were sitting on top. This was the ultimate meal at the moment. Mean has never looked os good, especially at this time.

"Sam." as I was about to dig into my burger, I saw Freddie looking at me as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"F- F- Freddie." I stuttered.

"We need to talk." he said flatly. He looked angry, sad, and confused all at the same time.

"I can't talk right now." I said and walked away. I felt a hand on my arm and he pulled me back, dropping my burger in the process. Could I experience anymore heartbreak right now?

"Dude what the chiz?" I yelled.

"Sam, why the hell have you been avoiding me these past couple of days huh? You left me all alone that day and didn't even bother to explain yourself."

"Look Freddie... I- I-" I couldn't finish. I yanked my arm from his grip and made a run for it. I don't know when the nub got so strong but he grabbed both of my arms tightly and slammed me against my own locker. He didn't let me go.

"Listen Sam. I think I know why you are doing this." I squirmed, trying to get away from him. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Freddie. I- I can't..." I choked out, still struggling to get away from him.

"You can't what Sam? Are you telling me that what happened the other day meant nothing to you?" his screams were causing a crowd to form around us.

"Dammit Sam, we kissed and you just run away. How do you think I feel about that?" by the time he finished that last sentence, the crowd gasped in unison.

"Freddie, is you wanna talk please let's do this somewhere else." I whispered, looking around the crowd. He didn't budge. He was too strong for me. Another first. I stopped struggling.

"Sam. I need to hear this from you. Why did you just run away like that. Why have you been avoiding me?" he said as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't bare to look back at them but I was forced to.

"I can't do this" I whispered.

"Can't do what Sam? Huh? Are you scared?" he asked. He knew me too well.

"Are you afraid that someone might actually like you? God Sam why do you always go for these jerks that do nothing but hurt you. Can't you see that there ARE people who love you?"

Did he just say what I think he said?

"Let me go Freddie. I can't do this." He let me go and I began to walk away. The crowd moved so they could make a path for me. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Freddie say one last thing.

"You are a COWARD Sam." I turned to look at him. What did he just call me?

"You are the weakest person I've ever met. You can't accept the fact that someone might actually like you for you. Instead you go for douches like David who only used you." he screamed. I was outraged.

I ran towards him and it was his turn to be slammed into the locker. I rewarded him with a slap to the face before I ran out of the school, tears falling from my eyes.

I went to the park. Skipping school has become a regular thing this week, might as well miss one more day. I made my way to the park. It was empty. Lonely. Just like me.

I cried my eyes out the rest of the day.

Freddie was right. I was scared. I was a coward. I was scared of being with him and I just blew any chance I had with him. This made me feel even more depressed and pathetic.

I spent hours at the park with nothing but my cries. I sat there thinking. I love Freddie. I think he might be worth the risk. No, he IS worth the risk. Maybe I could win him back.

* * *

**Kay there you have it folks. I didn't really like this chapter. I'm not too impressed with myself but I still hoped you all enjoyed this. PLEASE review. **

**The next chapter is gonna focus on Carly and Sam. Carly will finally redeem herself for being a suckish friend lol.**

**So yeah, again, please review. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 13: Help

**I am on a roll here. I've been updating a lot lately but that's just cause I have too much time on my hands. Finding a job is nearly impossible and I don't go back to school for a couple of months. Blah it sucks but hey at least I can provide you all with more to read ;)**

**I think I somehow confused myself with the chapter count. THIS is the third to last chapter.**

**This chapter mainly focuses on Carly and Sam's friendship. The next one will be all about Sam and Freddie's relationship. The one after the next is the final chapter. I will be writing an epilogue. I can't wait :)**

**Also, I updated my bio so you can check it out if you wish. Whatever floats your boat lol.**

* * *

**iDavid  
CH13: Help.**

I was walking towards the Bushwell Plaza on a Saturday morning. I didn't get any sleep the previous night. I spent the whole night thinking of ways that I could make Freddie see that I care about him so much more than he knows. I was struck with a great idea sometime around one in the morning. It was something completely out of my character but then again, I am no stranger to change.

I had no one else to talk to so I needed Carly to help me with this plan. I just hope she can take some time off from Griffin and actually help me, especially right now in my time of need.

I walked in and Lewbert was no where in sight. Good. I didn't want to deal with him. I also didn't feel like taking the stairs so I approached the elevator and pressed the button with an arrow pointing up. I tapped my fingers rhythmitically on my legs as I patiently waited for the elevetor to arrive. The downside of Bushwell: waiting a long time for the elevator because it's such a freaking tall building.

It finally arrived and as I was about to step in, I saw Carly in the elevator looking at me surprised. No Griffin around. She quickly jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Carly. What's with all the hugging?" I asked. I was confused

"Sam, I feel horrible about everything that I've done to you since I began to date Griffin. I was actually on my way to your house. But I guess you found me first." she laughed.

"Really? Well, in that case, you want to go to the mall with me? I need to ask you for a favor."

She smiled at me and arm in arm we walked out of the building. The mall wasn't far from Carly's house. It takes about fifteen minutes to walk there. We decided to grab some smoothies before actually going inside the huge mall.

Sam sat on her usual seat and waited for Carly to bring her a large Blueberry Blitz. I didn't realize how much I missed The Groovy Smoothie. I unknowingly stopped coming here for over a month. This place means a lot to me. A lot of memories were created here, both good and bad. Mostly bad, in my part but still. I saw T-Bo trying to sell some sort of mushroom on a stick. I laughed to myself as I watched him trying to sell them, only to get rejected.

Carly sat by me and handed me my smoothie. I quickly started to drink it. Oh how I managed to spend over a month without these delicious sips of heaven, I do not know. I looked at Carly and she was giggling.

"What?" I asked her. She continued giggling.

"Nothing. I just missed you. A lot." she quickly frowned.

"Okay Shay. Tell me what's wrong?" I could tell something was bothering her. She sighed deeply.

"I heard about what happened between you and Freddie yesterday."

"Oh. How did you find out?"

"Someone recorded your fight and emailed it to Nevel. It's up on Nevelocity right now." she looked at me scared. That little punk is lucky that I have better things to deal with. I grunted.

"Oh great. Just what I needed." I took another sip of my smoothie.

"Kay so that doesn't exactly explain why you wanted to hang out with me. We haven't really hung out one on one in a long time, Carly. Why the sudden change?"

"I didn't know you and Freddie had a thing going on. You two looked so sad in the video. Then I realized all the things I've missed out on because I've been too busy with Griffin. I wanted to apologize if I ever made you feel left out." she began to sob quietly.

"Carly, don't even worry about it." I reached over and patted her back awkwardly.

"So what happened between you and David?"

"Oh. He and Jonah were secretly planning to rape me. Me and Freddie overheard them" I said casually. I really didn't care about those two douches anymore.

"Freddie also punched David in the face. It was pretty entertaining." Carly's sobs quickly turned into giggles again.

"Wow Freddie. So what happened with you and Freddie?" I looked at her with a smile.

"Actually, that's why I came to look for you at your house. I sort of love Freddie." I said and her jaw dropped. I just rolled my eyes at her dramatic reaction.

"When did this happen?"

"I really don't know. It just happened. When we went to Seattle Skate, I had such a great time with him and I was going to tell him how I felt but then I found out about David. Freddie took me to the park to cheer me up. We started playing in the rain and then one thing lead to another. We kissed. Carly, I was so scared so I left and I avoided him all week. Then he found me at the locker and well, you know the rest."

"Wow Sam. I don't know what to say."

"It's ok Carly. I messed up bad. I want to make it up to him. Will you help me?"

Carly stood up and pulled me up for a hug. "Of course."

We sat back down and I was already on my second smoothie. Something was bothering me. What happened with Carly and Griffin?

"Hey Carls? Did anything happen between you and Griffin?" I asked, drinking large amounts of my smoothie.

"Me and Griffin had a very long talk last night." she put her head down. "We both realized that we have spent way too much time with each other and it was clashing with out friends and even schoolwork. I love Griffin with all my heart but we decided to take a break and spend some time away from each other. I'm not gonna let him go though. I just need to spend some time away from him to learn how to balance my life and not hurt anyone the way I did you and Freddie."

"Oh... I'm sorry Carly." I said in a sad tone. "You don't have to help me. If you want we can just spend the day at your house or something."

She quickly shook her head. "Oh no no, it's ok. I want to help. And besides, Bushwell is the last place I wanna be right now."

"Okay off to the mall." we got up, threw our empty smoothie cups into the trash bin and headed towards the mall.

* * *

We walked into the crowded mall. There were hundreds of people walking around, hanging out, or chilling at the food court. We walked around until we found the Target. I needed to buy a costume.

"Okay Sam, what do you need help with?" I looked around the costumes and I found nothing that I wanted. Most of the costumes were for children and they were something stupid like a Wizards of Waverly Place costume or a Power Ranger.

"Damn it. I wanted a costume but they don't have what I want." Carly raised her eyebrows at me.

"Let's see. What exactly are you looking for and why?"

"Kay this is my plan. I want you to talk to Freddie later and convince him to go to the Halloween Bash. Make him wear a costume. I don't care what he wears, I just need him to be there. Right now, I want a really good costume. Nothing girlie but nice enough for Freddie to like at the same time." I said as we exited Target.

"So what do you have in mind?" she asked as we began to walk around, window shopping. I had the perfect idea of the kind of costume I wanted. I remember two years ago when me and Freddie were worshiping that gigantic locker. I said something about how the locker made me feel like a princess and I started munching on a large stick of salami. I offered him some but he rejected my offer by saying "no thanks Princess Puckett". That's what I wanted to be for Halloween. I wanted to be Princess Puckett.

"I want a big puffy dress. Sort of like Cinderella but not as girlie."

"Oh in that case we should call True. She is in town for a couple of meetings." Carly quickly took out her iPhone and started dialing.

True Jackson is a good friend of ours. She is a famous designer from New York and she works in one of the countries biggest fashion companies, Mad Style. She was the one that designed the dresses that me and Carly wore for the iCarly Awards. She was really talented. I don't know how it didn't occur to me that we could hire her to make me a Halloween costume.

Carly clicked her phone and then smiled at me. "Great news Sam. True just got off from a meeting. She is at Dress Couture right now waiting for us."

She grabbed my arm and we ran to the fancy dress shop. When we arrived, True was at the door. "Hey girls. Long time no see." we hugged her and she took us to the back of the store to talk.

"Okay so what can I help you girls with?" she asked as she sat on a chair, crossed her legs and motioned us to sit next to her.

"Actually, Sam needs a favor. It's an emergency and we hope that you can help us out. She is in desperate need."

"Yeah. I need a costume for Halloween and I need to look like some kind of dark princess. I want a black poofy dress that is a little tight around the torso area. Make it strapless. Also I want some red paint splattered on it to make it look like blood. I also want the dress to stop below the knees so that people can see my black converse."

Now THAT was my vision of Princess Puckett. It wasn't girlie but it still hinted some femininity.

"So do you think you can design a dress for her by tomorrow? My brother can pay for it." Carly asked sweetly.

True stood up and began to walk around me in circles. Her hand was on her chin indicating that she was thinking. She grabbed a measuring tape and began to wrap it around my hips, then around my butt area, and finally around my boobs. She took out a memo pad and began to write numbers down. She wrapped the measuring tape around her neck and stood in front of me.

"Well, Sam. You are a pretty petite girl. I think I can have it done by noon tomorrow. How does that sound?" Me and Carly started squealing and embraced True in a group hug.

"Ooh HUGS." I heard a tan looking girl with long, pin straight, black hair and braces say and quickly joined us in a hug.

"Hey I want some hugs too." said a guy with wavy short hair, huge dimples, and a very dorky fashion sense.

"Lulu! Ryan! Calm down. I told you guys you could come if you behaved." she screamed at the two. Me and Carly exchanged looks and then started laughing.

"Sorry guys those are my crazy friends, Ryan and Lulu. Don't mind them. So meet me here at noon?"

"Deal." me and Carly answered.

* * *

"Well that turned out great." I said to Carly.

"Yeah. So what are you planning on doing at the party when you see Freddie?"

I told myself that Freddie was worth taking risks. I decided that I wanted to slow dance with him at the Halloween Bash. As much as I despised romantic, lovey dovey dances, I wanted to do this for Freddie. To show him that I am serious about him.

"Do me a favor? Please find a good song to slow dance to." I asked, looking down in embarrassment.

"Aw Sam. You're going to share your first dance with Freddie. How cute." She started clapping her hands together while jumping up and down.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I figured it's the least I could do for him." I tried to sound like this dance wasn't a big deal. "So... you're gonna make sure that he comes to the dance?"

"I got it all covered Sam. Don't even worry about it. I have to apologize to him too anyways."

I was happy that Carly finally apologized for what she did. I suddenly felt this feeling of completion in my heart. I finally had Carly back and hopefully at the dance, I would have Freddie back as well. As much as I never admitted to them before, they were the most important people in my life. More important than my unloving mother. And definitely more important than my snooty twin sister.

"Okay Sam, I have to go to Freddie's. I'll talk to him for you." Carly said and we hugged one last time before going our seperate ways.

I couldn't wait for the Halloween Bash.

* * *

**I REALLY REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. It was sort of a filler. The next chapter will definitely be my favorite and yours too :)**

**I apologize if I made Sam seem a bit OCC. I tried my best to not make her toooo girlie or anything of that nature. I also apologize for yet another short chapter. I will make it up to you all with a long 14th chapter. Promise!  
**

**Well please review. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome Me Home

**I wanted to thank those who enjoyed the last chapter. It wasn't my best but I hope this one makes up for it lol. This is my favorite chapter of all time because Sam and Freddie will finally reunite after the incident where he called her weak and she slapped him hard.**

**I also wanted to say that this story has officially gotten over 100 reviews. That is such an accomplishment for me. The very first FFnet I published only received 60+. I am more than excited right now. Thank you all soooo sooo soo freaking much. *HUGS* hehe.**

**Enjoy this chapter. I know you will.**

**Disclaimer. No I do not own iCarly but also, I do not own the song that I am using in this story or True Jackson VP. Yeah... sadness.**

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH14: Welcome Me Home**

I don't know how I managed to stay so awake. I haven't slept at all these past two days. It was probably those butterflies in my stomach or the nerves going through my body. Maybe it was the thoughts that clouded my mind with nothing but Freddie's image. The image if his smile, those amazing eyes, his hair being perfectly messy, and more.

One week without him was absolutely agonizing. When Freddie started hanging out with me and Carly, I would have gone out of my way to make Freddie disappear but now I feel like I can't live without him. Like a part of me would die if we never spoke to each other again.

I couldn't believe. Everything has happened so fast, it was overwhelming. This was it. The day of the Halloween Bash. Normally, I'd be excited but truth be told I was nervous as hell. No more denying. This was the day to let it all out and tell Freddie how I really feel about him.

I was on my bed staring at the white ceiling of my room. In my mind, random figures were being painted on the ceiling. I saw little unicorns, ninjas, even a piece of ham. Something caught my attention as I continued to stare. I saw a line traveling and it flawlessly formed itself into the figure of a familiar looking person. The person was Freddie. Then another line made it's way next to the imaginary Freddie and it formed itself into... me. I was going insane. I just wanted time to fast forward so I can see him and tell him how wrong I was. I'm not the type of person who admits they are wrong. I fight until I am right but honestly, I've done a lot of things that I never imagined myself doing lately. If I wrote down all the firsts I have experienced, I would have three essays completed. That's how long the list would be.

I realized that Freddie is worth it all. He is worth me shoving my pride aside to tell him everything that's inside of me. He is worth me going through so much trouble to glam myself up a little bit just to impress him.

I snapped out of my thoughts and I got out of my bed. Looking at imaginary lines all day wasn't going to lead me to him. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself. God, I was a mess. My eyes were puffy, but not from crying. It was the lack of sleep. I looked like I was ready to pass out but I was feeling so awake.

I took a quick shower and dressed myself in jeans, a stripped black and green hoodie, and sneakers. I was out the door in less than thirty minutes.

I made my way to Bushwell cautiously. I didn't want to see Freddie until it was time for the dance. I walked in and there was Lewbert, rubbing some kind of ointment on his wart and screeching words I never heard of at me. I grunted at his annoying screams and I took the elevator that lead me to Carly's apartment. If I took the main one, There was a slight chance that Freddie could come out from his apartment.

The elevator took me to Carly's living room and I saw Carly on her couch having cereal and watching some stupid show called Jersey Shore. I had to admit though, that show was disgustingly addictive.

"Sup Carls?" I greeted her and plopped myself on her couch.

"Hey Sam, I talked to Freddie last night." she said as she stuffed a spoonful of cereal and milk into her mouth, not taking her eyes away from the TV. "Everything is going according to plan. He is going to the dance and he already has a costume?"

"Really? So far so good." I smirked. I shifted myself on the couch so that I could face her. "Hey um. Did you pick a song?"

"Yup," she answered quickly. I tilted my head and looked at her with my eyebrows raised all the way up.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What song did you pick? God Carly if you picked a cheesy love song with sappy lyrics, Lords knows the fit I'm going to throw."

Carly, her eyes still glued to the TV ( the show IS addictive), just giggled. "Don't worry Sam. I picked the perfect song for you."

"Okay..." I said to her before I sat turned back to the TV. God, what a stupid show.

* * *

After having breakfast and watching more Jersey Shore, me and Carly made our way to the mall. I was excited to see how the dress turned out. The mall was surprisingly empty for a Sunday morning but since it was Halloween, people were probably working on setting up their candy and getting their costumes ready.

We arrived at Dress Couture a few minutes before noon, just like I always do at any occasion. Some things just never change.

We saw True come out from the back of the store with a worried look on her face as soon as she saw me and Carly. I was starting to freak out a little bit. No one looks at me with a worried expression unless something bad happened.

"Hey girls. I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Me and Carly exchanged looks before I answered.

"Uh, bad news I guess." I said and True took us to the back of the store and we all sat down on a small table. Her two friends were there looking very guilty. True sucked in her breath and let out a very exaggerated exhale.

"Okay. So It took me an hour to design your dress. I asked Lulu here to bring me the sheer black material to make it puffy but she somehow managed to get it lost." she turned to glare at her friend. She looked at me and laughed nervously. "Then Ryan found it in the water fountain but some little kid yanked it from him and it ripped into a million pieces." It was True's husky friend's turn to laugh nervously this time.

"So?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "What happened after that?"

"Well, that was the last piece of sheer material we had. Without that fabric, the dress just looked awful. We were left with nothing but red silk like fabric. That's pretty much it. Lulu. Ryan. Apologize to Sam for ruining her dress."

With their heads down, they stood up form their chairs and walked towards me. They both had these sad puppy dog looks on their faces.

"We're so sorry Sam." said Lulu. Then Ryan spoke. "Yeah Lulu didn't mean to get your dress lost."

"Hey," Lulu yelled and smacked Ryan on his shoulder. "This was your fault too don't blame it all on me."

"I'm not the one who lost it." They continued to argue until True had to kick them out of the room so they could argue some more. I laughed at the familiarity of their bickering.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, the good news is, I made you a back up dress. It's not a dark princess kind of dress but I think you will like it. I also bought you some accessories to go with your dress. And it's all on me as a sorry for my friends' mistake."

"Okay. Can we see it?" asked Carly and True went to another room and brought the dress she made me.

"I hope you like it Sam," said True before she showed us the dress.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't want to sound conceited but I somehow lost my breath when I saw myself. This wasn't what I envisioned in my mind. It was so much better. In my head, I imagined myself in a big black dress, crazy dark eyeliner, and my signature Converse.

I was in a strapless red dress. It was bubbly in different layers on the bottom and tight around my chest and waist. It stopped right above my knees so I didn't have to worry about it being too short. There was a small bow right under my breasts. True made an incredible dress. I really did feel like a princess.

"Sam can I come in? I wanna see what you look like," said Carly after knocking on the bathroom door multiple times. I opened the door and walked out. Carly's mouth was hanging down and her eyebrows were up. She looked shocked.

"Wow. You look amazing, Sam. What do you think of the dress now?"

"Honestly," I started. "I love it. It's not girlie enough to make me puke and I like the color." Carly started chuckling.

"Well, now it's time for your make up. Close you eyes." I did as I was told. I felt a cold sponge glide all over my face three times. Then I felt a brushing, tapping, and fingers rubbing all over my eyelids. Carly made me open my eyes and I felt a soft pencil across my top eyelid and then I felt something tugging my eyelashes.

"Okay I think we are done here. You don't need anything in your hair so we can leave it like that. God, I wish I had naturally curly hair like yours." I rolled my eyes and Carly handed me a mirror. My face looked flawless. No one could tell that my eyes were previously puffy from my lack of sleep. My eyes looked amazing. There was some sort of bronzed colored eyeshadow on my eyelid, gray on the outer corner of my eyes, and shimmery silver shadow above my eyelid. The mascara made my eyelashes look bigger and my blue eyes looked ridiculously more blue than normal. I was impressed.

"Wow," I whispered to the mirror.

"Sam, you look gorgeous. Now let's put on these awesome accessories that True bought for you." Carly pulled out a black leather jacket. It was a lot better than the last one I had to wear. She handed me this necklace that looked like a chain and a pair of black and white sunglasses.

"What am I gonna do with these? I'm not wearing sunglasses in the dark," I said, eying the sunglasses.

"Silly Sam! You wear these on your head. Sort of like a tiara." I put on my accessories and my black Converse. No matter what, I am wearing these shoes. That's just the way Princess Puckett rolls. Carly motioned me to spin around and she gave me a huge smile.

"You look like such a rock star princess, Sam. It's mind blowing. Freddie is going to me amazed."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Now give me thirty minutes to put my costume and make up on and Spencer will take us to school." She looked at her cell phone to check the time. "Okay Freddie should be at the dance at any minute so I better hurry up. There is some popcorn in the kitchen if you want to have some while I get ready."

I nodded and made my way to the living room. There was a big bowl of popcorn, no butter, and some juice pouches on the table in front of the couch. I guess Carly didn't want me to eat something that might ruin my dress. Smart girl. I grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. I grabbed some popcorn and popped some into my mouth, followed by some sips from the juice pouches.

There was absolutely nothing good on the TV. Well, my favorite episode of Girlie Cow was on but I had no interest in watching it. I didn't show any interest in anything that was on. I couldn't stop thinking about Freddie. In less than an hour, I was going to face him and it made me nervous. My legs started shaking and my nervousness grew. I turned off the TV and lied on the couch, facing the ceiling. I took deep breaths.

"It's okay Sam. Don't worry about anything," I said to myself repeatedly until Carly came downstairs.

"Ready Sam?" I stood up and I looked at Carly. She was dressed as Belle form Beauty and the Best. She actually looked great. It was like a modern version of Belle. Instead of a long puffy dress, she had a short yellow skirt and a white tank top. She had a yellow headband and knee high black high heel boots.

"Wow Carly, you look sort of like hot," I said, rather impressed.

"Well thank you Sam. Are you ready to go? Spencer is waiting for us in the garage."

I nodded and we made our way towards the elevator, leading us to the garage. On our way to Ridgeway, the butterflies in my stomach grew more and more vicious.

* * *

We arrived at Ridgeway and there were dozens of people in costumes walking towards the gym. I stepped out of the car and adjusted my dress. Carly stepped out and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek through the car door.

"Bye Spencer. Thanks for the ride," I said.

"No problemo. Have fun girls and be safe." And with that he drove away.

Carly and I walked towards the gym silently. I went from nervous to being completely scared.

We stopped by the door and Carly peeked her head through the door to make sure Freddie was there. She gave me a thumbs up and she made her way inside. I stayed behind though. I didn't have the will power to make it through that door. Carly came back out and crossed her arms in front of me. "Sam, what are you waiting for?"

"I can't do this," I said softly and I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes in the process. Every word I was planning on telling Freddie flew out of my head. I had no idea what I was going to tell him, how I was going to tell him, or if he would even listen to me.

"Sam!" Carly screamed and she grabbed my arm, dragging me inside the gym. I tried to fight her but there was no use fighting with Carly. She just doesn't give up. "Freddie is in there waiting for you. Just go talk to him."

I sighed and gave in. "Okay fine. Go to the DJ and play the song you picked out for us. Hurry up and do it before I change my mind."

"Good girl," said Carly and ran towards the two giant speakers. In the middle was a man holding a pair of headphone to his ear in one hand, and the other spinning some sort of cd.

I walked around the room. It looked so... magical, in a Halloween kind of style. There were balloons covering the ceiling and different colored balloons all over the floor. There was green, red, black, yellow, and white balloons. Different colored lights were swimming around the dark room and there was a disco ball in the middle. I couldn't believe this was the gym. One of the the places I hated most about our school.

I looked around the crowd of familiar people. There was Gibby in a cowboy hat and a vest. No shirt. I can't say I was surprised. Rip off Rodney was wearing a costumed that made him looked like he belonged in the mafia. I saw everyone except for Freddie. Where could he be?

Suddenly the music stopped and there was a single spotlight in the front. It was on Carly.

"Attention everyone. I would like for Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett to make their ways to the middle of the dance floor."

I looked at everyone around me confused. I don't remember telling Carly to make my situation public. Everyone surrounding me made a path for me. It lead me towards the middle of the room. I made my way slowly. I didn't want to look eager or desperate to see Freddie. Besides that, my stomach was killing me from the nerves. I finally made my way to the middle and I saw another path on the opposite side of the room.

Slowly, I saw a figure walk down the opposite path. It was Freddie. He looked amazing. He was wearing a small white t shirt, a leather jacket, blue jeans that weren't too tight or too loose, and black Converse. His hair was styled so that it made him look a greaser. He looked like the guys from The Outsiders. And no I didn't read the book. I watched the movie like any lazy person would. Anyways, he looked breathtaking.

I made my ways towards him and once we were face to face, Carly spoke.

"Okay, I'd like for Sam and Freddie to be the only ones dancing to this song that the DJ is about to play. I hope you two like this song." With that, Carly handed the DJ a cd and he started playing the song. It wasn't completely slow but it was slow enough to well, slow dance. The song started out with a light piano tune and then the voice of a male started blasting through the speakers.

I looked at Freddie and I opened my mouth to speak. He quickly put his index finger up to my lips to shut me up. I stayed quiet. He grabbed my hands and placed the around his neck. Then his arms slid around my waist and he pulled me closer to him until our bodies were touching. I looked at him. He's been very bold lately and I loved that about him. We smiled at each other before I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as we began to sway to the music

_I'm ready to let you break my heart again_

_I'm ready to live again_

_I'm ready to do whatever it takes_

_I'm ready and willing to face everything_

_Cause there's nothing left to me_

_Without you, without you_

_I know I don't have much if there ain't no us_

_I'm not giving up because_

_It's your love, your love that just keeps me going on and on_

_I don't wanna fight it, I can't deny it_

_Cause no one, no one could ever do it better than you can_

_I know I was wrong. Could you welcome me home?_

I couldn't help but smile at the lyrics of the song. Carly really picked out a song that fit into this whole ordeal much as I denied my feelings to Freddie and as much as I wanted to oppose these feelings, it was completely impossible. The more I fought them, the more miserable I became. Being in his arms again felt so relieving and uplifting.

I opened my eyes and all everyone in the room were looking at us. Every single person eying us either had a camera or a phone with them. They were pointing their gadgets at us, taking pictures. Millions of flashes were beaming at me, blinding me temporarily. I closed my eyes again and I focused on dancing with Freddie.

His hands were gripping my waist securely and he lowered his head so that it was resting on mines. We moved back and forth, back and forth. I could hear his heartbeat. It was going pretty fast, just like mine.

_I'm sorry I turned your smile upside down_

_I'm sorry I'm missing out_

_I'm sorry I took things way too far_

_I'm sorry about the way I treated you_

_When all that I put you through_

_Was so wrong, so wrong_

_You know I lost so much when I lost your trust_

_I'm not giving up because_

_It's your love, your love that just keeps me going on and on_

_I don't wanna fight it, I can't deny it_

_Cause no one, no one could ever do it better than you can_

_I know I was wrong. Could you welcome me home?_

This part took me to the time me and Freddie used to bicker a lot. All the name calling and all the physical abuse on both parts. He's always been a part of me, in an odd way, even before I began to feel this way about him.

As wrong as I may have been to kick him around and tease him the way I did, if I had the chance to go back and not bully him, I wouldn't. Everything that has happened between us was for a reason. We didn't just annoy the shit out of each other for nothing. It all lead to me and him falling in love. Only he can make me feel this way and have me thinking these sappy thoughts.

_To a place where I can feel complete_

_Cause when no one else would ever take me_

_I'm sick and tired of these memories_

_I wanna get us back to where we used to be_

_It's your love, your love that just keeps me going on and on_

_I don't wanna fight it, I can't deny it_

_Cause no one, no one could ever do it better than you can_

_I know I was wrong. Could you welcome me home?_

We heald each other tightly as the song finished. When the song ended, I lifted my head up from his chest and I gazed into his eyes. The crowd went wild but I barely noticed. It was just me and Freddie in the middle of the dance floor. With our arms still around each other, he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. This was our third kiss and every time, it felt as if it was our first. Sweet, innocent, and full of passion all at the same time.

As we kissed, the crowd went even more crazy. We pulled away and began to laugh as the crowd cheered and flashed us with many of their camera lights. I looked at him and his laugh turned into a frown. "We have to talk," he whispered to me.

He took my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine. We walked out the school and silently made our way back to Bushwell. I knew that this talk was going to me full of laughter, smiles, and cries. Never in my life have I felt so prepared to have such an emotional talk.

* * *

**Yayyy. I hope this was good enough for you all. I was originally going to include their emotional talk in this chapter but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. I know sometimes I don't like reading super long chapters.**

**So the next chapter is officially the last chapter. Then I will write an epilogue.**

**Once I'm done with iDavid, I will be fully committed to my other story, You Loose You Win. Be sure to read it. :)**

**Review please.**

**Ps. The song I used in this chapter is called Welcome Me Home by one of the favorite bands. Their name is WOW. Look up the song on Youtube. It's a pretty good song. I saw them perform this song almost a year ago and they were incredible. I also put up a link to the picture of Sam's dress on my profile. Check it out.  
**


	16. Chapter 15: I Promise You Part 1

**Wow I can't believe this is the last chapter. I can't believe how many reviews it's gotten and how many people like it. I honestly didn't see that coming. So I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart for making this story what it is today.**

**I decided to cut the last chapter into two parts because I didn't want it to be so long. So there will be another chapter after this one AND the epilogue. Yayyy haha.**

**Btw, I updated my other story, You Loose You Win. If you haven't checked it out, please do so. I would love for it to get the same feedback I've gotten for this story. It's a lot better than the lame title lol. **

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH15: I Promise You Part 1**

As we walked towards Bushwell, our hands intertwined, I thought about what I was going to tell Freddie. I thought about what he was going to tell me. I don't know if he was still upset about the way I left him at the park or about how I slapped him in front of the whole school. But that dance and that kiss told me otherwise. They told me that everything would be okay and that there was nothing to worry about. Yet I was still having my doubts deep down inside.

It was probably paranoia. I guess after all the heartache I've been through, I kind of expected Freddie to be some jerk to me. I know he isn't like that. But I still can't help feel like he might still be upset over everything that has happened between us this past month and a half. Like he will leave me alone like the rest of the male species has. Whatever the outcome may be, I'll always love him.

We stopped in front of the main door. I looked at him curiously, wondering why we weren't inside yet. With his free hand, he reached into one of his pockets. He held some kind of fabric in his hand. He looked at it before sighing, then he looked at me seriously. "Do you trust me?" he whispered. I looked at him with an equal amount of seriousness.

"I trust you Freddie," I whispered back. He responded with his signature smirk and I felt his hand release mine. My hand suddenly felt cold. I wanted to hold it again. Then, I saw him raise his arms up towards me and I felt the piece of fabric around my head. He blindfolded me.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a little panic. He chuckled.

"You said you trust me so just trust me okay?" I nodded. I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind and he lead me into the building. We walked inside and I heard Lewbert scream at us for making his mopped floor dirty. I laughed to myself. Lewbert's screaming was even more annoying when your blindfolded.

We took the elevator, neither of us saying one word to each other. Elevator music filled the small room. Freddie's arms were still on my waist, holding me close to him. Once the elevator door opened, he lead me out. I didn't know where he was taking me. We just kept walking slowly towards the destination of his choice. When we stopped, I felt a gentle wind against my skin. I had a feeling where we were.

"Here we are," he said and took off the blindfold. I gasped quietly at the location. We were at the fire escape. It looked beautiful. I guess he cleaned it up a little because it looked a lot better than the last time I was here. Instead of a lawn chair, there was a bean bag chair on one corner, red candles on the rest, and a combination of red and white rose petals all over the floor, the stairs included. I was surprised at how amazing the fire escaped looked.

"Oh my god," was my only reaction. "Did you do this?"

"I sure did," he smiled at me and walked in. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it as he lead me inside. We walked over to the bean bag chair and he sat on it. He pulled on my arm and the next thing I knew I was sitting on his lap. His arms wrapped around me and I just rested my head on his chest. We just sat there for a while, neither of us saying anything.

"So..." I said awkwardly. I didn't know where to begin. I couldn't even look at him.

"I'm really sorry," we both said at the same time. I lifted my head to look at him and we laughed together for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry for everything Freddie," I started. He looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't let him. I needed to get it all off of my chest. "And by everything I mean all the teasing, the name calling, the bruises. But more importantly, I'm sorry for leaving you like that the other day, for avoiding you all week, and for slapping you in front of everyone. I was wrong."

I lowered my head so that he couldn't see me. Tears were forming in my eyes. I felt his hand on my cheek and he lifted my face up so that I could see him. "No Sam. I'm sorry," he whispered. My eyes were locked on his and my confusion grew. Why was he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong. Everything that has happened between us was my fault and HE was the one apologizing?

"I- I don't get it. Why are YOU sorry?" I asked emphasizing the word 'you'. His hand was still caressing my cheek.

"Because, you were confused. You were heartbroken and I felt like I was pressuring you for answers. I'm not mad at you for leaving me alone at the park or anything that happened after that. Well, at least not anymore," he laughed a little bit. "I was the wrong one here. I was so eager for you to tell me how you were feeling towards me that I didn't put your feelings into consideration."

I was more than surprised. I was mesmerized at how selfless and caring Freddie was. This was all my fault and he decided to take all the blame. "I guess we were both wrong then?" I said as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah! Sam, I don't want to rush you into telling me how you feel but I really need to know."

I looked around at how beautifully Freddie decorated the fire escape. He put so much effort into making it look more than some rusty, dirty place and he also blamed himself for everything. I took a deep breath before pouring my heart out to him.

"I love you Freddie. I always have. Ever since that day at Seattle Skate, I realized that I was the happiest when I am with you and I was going to tell you how I feel but then we overheard David and Jonah." The whole time I was talking, I didn't look at him. I just rested my head on his chest, drawing random figures on his shirt with my index finger. Opening up so much was still very difficult for me. I've never felt so vulnerable.

"When I found out about David only using me, I was crushed. You don't know how much it hurt."

"Actually, I do," he interrupted me. "I was there."

I laughed softly and weakly. Even in a serious moment like this, Freddie manages to make me laugh. "Anyways, I was scared that if I told you how I felt, you'd hurt me the way David and Jonah did. I know you aren't capable of hurting me but you have to understand that every guy I've liked has broken my heart. I don't want you to be one of them."

A few tears started to fall from my eyes and I felt Freddie wipe them away quickly with both of his thumbs. "It's okay Sam. Please don't cry. I promise I'll never hurt you. I'm not like those assholes. Not even close. Everything will be alright. I promise you."

"Really?" I ask him, sounding very hopeful.

"I promise. I love you Sam," he said and he tilted his head so that our forehead were touching. I believed him and every fear of being heartbroken again quickly melted. I closed my eyes. "Since when?" I asked.

"I've always loved you Sam. I just didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was afraid too. I was scared that you'd laugh in my face, call me a dork, and tell me that no one would ever love me. Then when we finally started to get closer, David came along and I didn't want to stop you form being happy."

"I'm sorry Freddie," I said, our foreheads still in contact. "I must be the biggest hypocrite then because I am so in love with you right now."

With that, Freddie quickly closed the small gap between us. His lips were on mine for the second time that night. This one was more passionate than our last kisses. He quickly shoved his tongue into my mouth and I felt like I was walking on air. Kissing David was one thing only. It was just kissing. But when I kissed Freddie, I felt happy, incredible, mesmerized, loved, and more.

We continued kissing and I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I adjusted myself so that I was facing him and my legs were on either side of him. His hands were running up and down my back and mine were in his hair. His soft, soft hair. He pulled away and started to breath heavily. He started kissing my cheek, my jawline, and my neck. I lifted my head and he continued to leave light kisses on my neck.

His lips met mine again. It was hot and passionate. Our tongues touching, pulling apart and then touching again. I let out a soft moan and he groaned in pleasure as I pushed my body closer to his. I felt his hands on my legs. Hundreds of tiny bump started forming all over skin. His hands slowly started sliding up my legs and they stopped under my dress, right on my thighs. This felt too good and I wanted to go forever and ever.

We continued to make out when suddenly I saw a face in the back of my mind. It was David's face. He had an evil smirk on his face and every memory from the party came flooding back to my mind. Voices in my head started chanting every word that Jonah and David exchanged that other day. The thought of David almost raping me disturbed me and I had to pull away from Freddie.

"What's wrong Sam?" asked Freddie as my eyes started to well up with more tears.

"I'm sorry Freddie but I had to stop. I kept thinking of David trying to raping me and I just couldn't take it. I can't believe someone would do something like that," I cried.

Freddie pulled me from his lap and he scooted over a little so that I could sit next to him on the bean bag chair. One of his arms hugging me and the other rubbing my back. I buried my head in his chest and I continued to cry. "It's okay Sam. I'm so glad I caught that bastard before he did anything stupid to you."

I lifted my head up and I leaned in to give Freddie a kiss on the cheek. Right there and then, I decided to tell Freddie something that has been on my mind since I found out that Jonah paid David to violate me.

"Freddie?" he looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Are we together now? I just want to know."

"Sam, do you want to me my girlfriend?" he asked and grabbed one of my hands, squeezing it lightly.

"Of course," I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I want you to know that after I found out that David only used me, I decided on staying a virgin until I'm married."

Freddie smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug, our bodies being impossibly closer. Not one inch of space separated us at that moment.

"I hope that's okay with you."

"Sam...," he said, his head buried in my neck. "I've waited so long to just have you like this in my arms. I would never pressure you into anything you don't want to do. I'll wait forever for you. Oh wait that reminds me."

He reached into his pocked and pulled out a tiny box.

"I got this for you," he said, opening the box to reveal a plain silver ring. It wasn't fancy. It was just a simple ring. I looked at it carefully and the words 'Princess Puckett' were engraved around the ring in a fancy cursive font.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a promise ring. I bought this yesterday. It's a symbol of my promise to you. I want you to know that now matter what happens, My love for you will never die."

"Wow Freddie. You bought me a ring, not knowing if I would ever speak to you again?"

He smiled at me and slid the ring on my ring finger. "You're worth the risk."

I smiled when he said that.I felt as if we could read each others' minds. We both planned something special for each other, not knowing if the other was still upset or angry. But he was worth it all.

"I love you Freddie," I whispered, leaning towards his face, our lips barely touching.

"I love you too Sam," he whispered back and we kissed briefly. We pulled apart and we just sat there in the bean bag chair, cuddling.

* * *

It was midnight, Freddie and I were still cuddling on the fire escape. We talked all night about anything that came to mind. We talked about each others' costumes. Freddie said he borrowed his clothes from Griffin and that he looked up online how to fix his hair like a greaser. I laughed at the fact that he borrowed clothes from Griffin but he looked good with or without them in my opinion. I told him about my original dress and how True's crazy friends sabotaged it so I got my rock star princess dress in instead.

We talked about his former crush on Carly. How he stopped crushing on her after all her constant rejections. As horrible as it may sound, I was happy she rejected him all that time. If she would have given him the chance, I wouldn't be in his arms.

We sat there on the fire escape, neither of us wanting to let the other go.

"I don't want to go home," I groaned. "Can't I just stay with you?" I joked.

"Hey, not a bad idea. My mom can't do anything about it," he said and pointed at my ring.

"Oh it could serve as a purity ring as well," I laughed. I was spending the night with Freddie.

We got up from the bean bag chair. I stretched my arms out as Freddie picked up every candle and blew on every flame until they were gone. He took my hand and we slowly walked out of the fire escape. We stopped when we reached Freddie's apartment door. We were in between his and Carly's. Freddie leaned backwards until his back was against his door. He pulled my arm gently towards him until my body was pressing on his. I bent my arms so that my hands were on his shoulders and my arms were resting on his chest. His arms were completely around my waist and they were pulling me closer and closer to him. My head was buried in his neck and I planted light kisses on it. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Next thing I knew me and Freddie landed on the floor and Mrs. Benson was standing in front of us with her arms crossed, her foot tapping the floor impatiently, and her face looked red in anger. Apparently, she was peeping through the peephole and she opened the door on purpose to stop us from cuddling.

"Fredward Benson," she yelled with her obnoxious, aggressive voice. "Do you know what time it is? It's past midnight. I specifically told you to be home by ten!"

We both stood up, ready to face Freddie's crazy mother. This is extremely strange. I've been hanging out at Freddie's house almost everyday for over a month and Mrs. Benson was never there. Freddie said she was working.

"I'm sorry mom. I was with Sam and time just passed us by," Freddie apologized, hoping his mother wouldn't be too mad at him.

"So are you two dating now? What happened with your love for Carly? I thought you wanted to marry her?"

"That was then mom and this is now," he said grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. "I love Sam with all my heart."

Mrs. Benson looked at us angrily. I don't think she liked the fact that he was with me, of all people.

"But why Freddie? She's always been brutal towards you," she asked.

"I've changed," I interrupted Freddie from answering. "My grades have improved and I don't torture Freddie for my own personal entertainment. Whether you like it or not, I love your son and I'm not going anywhere."

"Well," she looked at me in disbelief. I didn't blame her. Hell, I barely believed it myself how much I've grown.

"This will take some getting used to but if you love my son as much as you say you do then, welcome to the family," she said and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back awkwardly. I still didn't like her so getting used to her will take time. "Do you need me to drive you home sweetie?"

Wow she's already calling me a sweetie.

"Um, actually mom, Sam is spending the night with me," said Freddie, not realizing how raunchy those words sounded. Mrs. Benson looked at us in disgust.

"What? You're telling me that she is sleeping over so you two can have sex? What is wrong with you?" she practically yelled, pulling Freddie away from me. Freddie and I looked at each other and busted into laughter. It was hilarious watching his mom act crazy.

"You have it all wrong lady," I said in between giggles. I stuck my hand out to her face and wiggled my fingers around, showing off the ring that Freddie gave me earlier. "Don't worry. This is a purity ring Freddie gave me. We won't engage in any sexual activity until we're married, well if we last that long," I assured her, flashing Freddie a wink in the process.

She took my hand and looked at the ring carefully. "Wow, you really do love her, Freddie bear. I'm happy you two have stuck with this decision. Now Sam, you may stay but the door to Freddie's room will remained unlocked and one of you will be sleeping on the floor," she said, pointing at us with her finger and giving us a death glare. She then walked back to her room.

Me and Freddie walked into his room. The last time I was in his room, it was the day after the party. I felt a little strange being in his room but soon, I became comfortable. Especially, when he pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses I've ever experienced.

I opened one of Freddie's drawers and pulled out a small t shirt and some boxer shorts. No way I was going to sleep in that dress. I signaled Freddie to turn around so he wouldn't look and me and he did as I demanded. I quickly changed into his clothes and I jumped onto his bed. Then, Freddie changed into his sleeping clothes, of course I didn't look, and then he jumped in bed with me.

"Dude, your mom," I said worriedly. I didn't want to ruin this night by having Freddie's mom go psycho on us.

"We'll deal with my mom in the morning. Right now, it's all about you and me," he whispered in my ear and put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"You're bad Freddie Benson," I giggled.

"Yeah... So what do you want to do when we wake up? Tomorrow, I am devoting the entire day to just me and you."

"I don't care as long as we get to spend the day together. I love you Freddie," I said.

"I love you too, Sam. Goodnight my princess" he breathed out before he planted a kiss on my lips.

And there we laid on his bed, hugging each other until both of us fell asleep.

* * *

**Woo hoo. So there you have it folks. Part one of the final chapter.**

**I apologized if Mrs. Benson is a bit out of character in this chapter. Just wait till she finds Freddie and Sam in the same bed ;)**

**Anyways, in part two, Sam and Freddie will have their first date and whatnot. Also, There may or may not be a special appearance by none other than David and Jonah. What will happen? What will Sam do? What will FREDDIE do? Anything can happen. Lol  
**

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it.**

**:)  
**


	17. Chapter 16: I Promise You Part 2

**Hey everyone. Here is part two of the final chapter. I decided to update sooner than I had planned because well, one, I'm bored, and two, I'm a little pissed off at the moment and I need some distraction from this drama rama that is currently happening in my life. It's actually pretty pointless but whatever. Maybe this will help cool me off for a while lol. I really hope you all enjoy this**.

* * *

**iDavid**

**CH16: I Promise You Part 2**

I groaned a little as I felt myself waking up. Was last night real? Did I really manage to do something right when it comes to relationships for once? Maybe it was all a dream because this ridiculous amount of happiness could only exists in movies.

I felt an arm on my waist and I fluttered my eyes open. Those brown eyes that have somehow hypnotized me since God knows when were staring right back at me. So it's all real. I really am with Freddie. I wanted to smile. I wanted to jump for joy. I wanted to climb the tallest building in Seattle and just scream at the top of my lungs in disbelief. This is really happening.

"Morning Princess," he said softly before kissing me on the forehead. I started to laugh quietly.

"You're not going to be calling me that everyday right? I'm not a big fan of pet names," I responded, snuggling myself closer to him.

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm going to call you my princess,"

"In that case," I said, smirking, "I will call you a dork a dweeb, a nerd, and a geek whenever I feel like it and you can't do anything about it."

"Fine with me," he laughed and kissed my lips softly.

Out of nowhere, the door to Freddie's room swung open and there she was. An angry looking Mrs. Benson, threatening to murder me with that death glare of hers. Me and Freddie quickly pulled apart. I got out of his bed and so did he. The two of us stood there, in front of his mother, awkwardly. We stared at her, not knowing what to say so we just waited until she initiated the conversation, or argument.

"I can't believe you two," she said to us in a shameful tone. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"I told you two not to sleep on the bed together. How long have you two been dating anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Um... less than 24 hours," mumbled Freddie as he lowered his head in embarrassment. I felt embarrassed too. We really weren't making much of an argument. Freddie's crazy mother could easily win this fight.

"I am outraged, especially at you Freddie. How could you disobey me like that?"

"Mom! Why does it matter? Me and Sam are remaining abstinent. What's wrong with sleeping in the same bed together? Besides, in a matter of months, we will both be 18. You can't control me forever," said Freddie in a very demanding tone. I was amazed. Freddie was never so bold but then again, he definitely grew more confident since we began to do iCarly. Momma is proud.

"Freddie. I don't care if you're forty, you will always be my baby," she said, her voice softening up. I sort of felt sorry for her. Sort of.

"Look mom, me and Sam love each other and I respect her decision to remain a virgin until marriage. You don't have to worry, we won't be doing anything that isn't right."

"So you are the one who wants to wait?" she asked, looking at me with her eyebrows raised. "No offense Sam but I never pictured you as a girl who would remain abstinent until marriage."

"I never pictured myself to wait either but I found out that my ex boyfriend was... um. using me," I started, rewording the situation. I wouldn't want to her to take any legal action. It's all over and done with and I just want to put it behind me. "So I decided to just wait and save myself for someone who is worth it."

"Oh okay. Well I'm happy for you two but I still don't approve of you sleeping in the same bed together. Don't make it a habit of it or I will do something about it," she said and walked out of the room. I stood there with my mouth slightly opened. I turned to look at Freddie who had reacted the same way I did.

"Well. You're mom was surprisingly cool about it," I said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." he said, walking up to me and hugging me, his arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck and he rested his head on top of mine. "I think she's just happy that someone is finally giving me a shot and not turning me down. Thank you."

"For what?" I questioned, lifting my head up so that I was looking at him.

"For becoming my best friend and more. For giving me a chance. For everything."

I immediately pulled him closer and embraced him in the biggest, tightest, heart warming hugs I could ever give anyone.

"I could say the same thing to you." We kissed briefly. I looked around. My dress was tossed in the corner and I was in Freddie's shirt and boxers.

"Hey why don't we have breakfast at Carly's. I need to borrow some clothes from her anyways," I laughed. He nodded. He quickly got dressed and we made our way to Carly's apartment.

* * *

We made our way to Carly's. Freddie wanted to knock on the door but I stopped him and bent down so the I could pick the lock. I may have changed but some things just never get old. I still get a kick out of picking locks. It's become a habit and I'm not hurting anyone out of having a little fun. Once the door opened, we walked it and there was Spencer making some kind of sculpture. It looked like a giant cucumber. Only Spencer. Carly was in the kitchen making pancakes. She turned around when she heard the door behind us close.

"Hey you two," she said very enthused. She turned off the stove and ran towards us, giving us a group hug. "How was last night? Tell me everything. I want to know what happened after your da--- wait. Are you in Freddie's clothes?" she asked eying me up and down. I guess I never thought about how being in Freddie's clothes would make me look so dirty. "Did the two of you... do it?" she shuddered.

I could feel my face become warmer and warmer by the second. I took a look at Freddie and his face was probably hotter than mines. "Uh no. I feel like we need to explain the whole world now," I chuckled and I showed Carly the ring that Freddie gave me. "It's a promise ring. You can also call it a purity ring. I won't be having sex until I'm married. I'm only wearing these clothes cause I didn't want to sleep in the dress True made for me."

Carly drew her hand up to her chest and sighed in relief. Jesus, what is so wrong about a couple that love each other having sex anyways? First Freddie's mom freaked out and now Carly. I can admit that if I hadn't promised myself to wait, I would have given myself to Freddie last night. But that's not the case.

"Okay good. I personally think couples should wait until a month or so to become active. But hey that's just me," she said before she took my hand to look at the ring carefully. "Princess Puckett. Aw that is so cute. You know I'm really happy for you two. More than you know," she stated and she gave us another group hug.

"Hey Carly. Is it okay if I borrow some clothes from you? Don't worry, I won't tkae your underwear," I laughed thinking of the last time I asked her if I could borrow some underwear. She gave me a disgusted look but quickly shrugged it off. "Okay, I guess."

I ran upstairs to Carly's room. I walked inside and made my way to her closet. Her closet was full of mini skirts, girlie shirts, and boots. Not really my taste in style but since this was officially our first day as a couple, I decided to wear something nicer for him. I grabbed a pair of black shorts that were a little above the my knees, a black shirt, a yellow sweater, and a pair of black boots (A/N this is the outfit from iStage an Intervention. I freaking LOVED the outfit). I quickly dressed myself and walked to the vanity mirror. I grabbed some cream for my hair, fixing my tangled curls. Then I grabbed some of Carly's eyeliner to make my eyes pop a little. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. Not too tomboy-ish and not too girlie.

I made my way downstairs. Carly and Freddie were watching Spencer as he danced around in weird movements. When I reached the last step, Freddie turned around and he had a grin from ear to ear. I walked up next to him.

"You look amazing," he breathed out and gave me a kiss on the cheek causing Spencer to squeal like a little girl. He laughed for a few seconds but then he noticed that we were looking at him like some kind of weird freak. He quickly frowned and walked into his room, with his head down the entire time. I laughed a little as I watched him walked away. I love Spencer like the big brother I never had.

Carly pointed towards the table. There were three plates filled with pancakes, toast, and my favorite, bacon on the table. We sat on our chairs and began to eat. We were quiet for a few seconds but I felt the need to talk to Carly.

"Hey Carls. I wanted to say thanks for helping me out with the dress and everything."

"Oh no problem. You two are my best friends. I'd do anything for you and besides, I still feel bad about the way I ditched you guys for Griffin. It was wrong of me."

"It's allright Carly. I'm just glad this didn't end our friendship or anything."

"It doesn't even matter," interrupted Freddie. "The three of us have been friends for years and I've seen the two of you get into a lot of fights but you always come out stronger in the end," he said with a smile on his face. If I weren't sitting down, I'd probably fall to the ground because that smile made me weak in an instant.

"You're right Freddie. So what are you two doing today? It is your first day as a couple after all," asked Carly, changing the subject.

"We're just going to hang out. Nothing special. Just as long as I get to be with my dorky boyfriend here, I really don't care what we do," I answered, giving Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aw that's sweet. I'm going to hang out with Griffin today. He called me last night and he told me he loves me and doesn't want to take this break. You know I love him back so we are gonna try this again. I promise I won't neglect you guys this time. iCarly is still number one and the three of us will still have our movie nights or our Groovie Smoothie hang outs. No guy is worth loosing my friends. Not even Griffin."

"That's great Carly. I'm really happy for you. And thanks for considering us too," I siad genuingly. I really was happy for Carly and she's trying really hard to balance her life out. I believe in her and I know she won't make that mistake again.

"Maybe we can double date someday. It would be a lot of fun," she said.

"Yeah that would be cool. I'm down," I said, giving her a smile.

We finished our breakfast and we said our goodbye's to Carly. We walked out of Bushwell, hand in hand, with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

As we walked the the busy streets of Seattle, I kept thinking about how everthing came to be. I never imagined myself being in this position. I never imagined myself getting A's and B's in my report card. Getting the highest grade on an important Algebra test. I never thought I'd get anywhere with David as well. He went from some randon guy rubbing my feet in the iCarly studio to someone I grew to really care about before I found out that he and Jonah tried to hurt me.

More importantly, I never imagined myself being with Freddie. Ever. My whole childhood and pre-teen years, he was nothing but a computer obsessed freak and a Carly ass kisser. When we began to do iCarly, the bickering didn't get any better but I learned to really care about his as a friend as we hung out more, though the bickering still remained in tact between us.

Then I realized how shitty my life would be if I continued to bully people and slack off in school. I wanted to turn my life around for the better and it's finally paying off. Me and Freddie became so close and I felt like I cold tell him anything. He was always there for me, especially the night of the party. I really didn't expect myself to fall in love with him. It's pretty ironic how life works sometimes but it's best to not question it and just enjoy it. I am sure enjoying being with Freddie.

We somehow and unknowingly made it to the park. The park felt like it was our place, aside from the fire escape. This is where we shared our second kiss. The kiss that had a hell of a lot more feeling and passion than our first one. This is where Freddie tookme for comfort after we overheard David and Jonah talking. We walked all the way to the top of the highest hill. Memories of our mud fight in the rain came flooding into my head. I smiled.

"Hey, tell me what's on your mind," whispered Freddie into my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. We sat down on the hill and he placed one arm around my waist and the other intertwined with mine.

"I was just thinking about how we ended up in this position. How we went from hating each other to falling in love. How I went from a rebel to a student with good grades. I feel so happy right now you can't even imagine."

"I know exactly how you feel, Sam," he said, pulling me closer to him. "You've made me the happiest guy on Earth."

He leaned in until his lips were on top of mine. I smiled against his lips. His kisses were better and better. I bobbed my head around, making the kiss even more passionate. Freddie decided to deepen the kiss by nibbling on my bottom lip. A soft moan escaped my lips before I felt his tongue on my bottom lip causing another moan to come out of my mouth. Freddie gently pushed me towards the grass until my back was against the ground. He positioned himself so that he was halfway on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. I felt his tongue gently part my lips and make it's way inside my mouth. Our tongues danced slowly together until we both had to stop so we could breath.

"You know, for a dork, you're a pretty good kisser," I said in between breaths.

"You too princess."

We sat back up and just heald each other, watching all the children playing on the swings all the way down the big hill. I looked to the other side of the park and I saw two familiar figures talking.

"I look. Isn't that David talking to Jonah?" I said to Freddie as I pointed to the two males talking.

"Yeah that is them. I wonder what they are doing here at the park," as asked. I just shrugged and continued to watch them. They seemed to be arguing. Jonah shook his fists in anger as David just shrugged his shoulders.

David reached into his pockets and pulled out something that was square shaped. He unfolded it and pulled out green rectangular sheets of paper. It was hard to tell from the distance but it seemed like he took out a wallet and pulled out some money. Jonah grabbed the money and started counting. His fists shook even more violently. I guess David owed Jonah money because he failed to get me in bed.

Jonah quickly threw a punch at David, causing him to fall. He stood up and tackled Jonah to the gorund. They were punching each other until they became to tired to fight. Me and Freddie laughed as we watched them fight. It was like watching a movie at the theater without having to pay for an expensive ticket. All we needed was a Peppy Cola and some popsorn to make the experience even sweeter.

David stood up and started running away from Jonah. Jonah stood up and began to chase after him. We watched them until they were no longer in sight. I looked at Freddie and we busted into unconrolable laughter. This was probably one of the best things about spending time with Freddie. We somehow always ended up bursting into laughter. Who doesn't enjoy laughing, especially with someone they really care for?

"Those jerks deserved to get their asses kicked," I said and buried my head on his chest.

"Yeah. You don't ever have to worry about me disrespecting you like that. You're safe with me."

"You are too good to be true Benson. Too good for me as well," I said seriously. I really did feel like I wasn't worthy of him. Of his kindness and sweetness. But he chose me for a reason and I'm going to savor it.

"Don't ever say that Sam. We are perfect for each other."

"I'll take your word for it. Anyways, I'm hungry. It's been about three hours since breakfast and you know I don't like to waut long periods of time to eat again," I said, getting up.

"Off to the Groovie Smoothie then," said Freddie and we walked out of the park.

* * *

We walked into the Groovie Smootie and it was surprisingly packed for a Sunday afternoon. Everyone usually huing out here on Saturdays but I guess most of the school decided to hang out here the day after the dance. We walked up to the counter to order our food.

"Sam and Freddie. Two of my favorite customers. How can I help you?" asked T-Bo. He seemed to be very happy that the place was packed.

"Okay, I'll take two Strawberry Splatz, two trays of fries and two cheese burgers. Does that sound good, Sam?" I nodded.

"Perfect. Do you guys want some meatballs to go with your food? I'll sell you the whole stick for five dollars," T-Bo held a stick with meatballs stacked one on top of the other, spaghetti sause dripping on to his hands. It lookd pretty gross. I just shook my head and Freddie payed for the food.

Ten minutes later, our food was ready. Freddie went to grab the food, while I looked for a good table. I found one by the window. Freddie turned around and stared to look around the store, trying to find me. I stood up and signaled Freddie to sit with me. He finally came to the table and placed my food in front of me. He sant across from me. We started to munch on our food when Wendy approached us with a laptop in her hands.

"Hey guys. Have you been on Splashface today?" she asked, sitting next to me in the process.

"No we haven't why?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," she said and shifted her laptop so that the three of us were looking at the screen.

I couldn't believe it. Someone uploaded a video of me and Freddie slow dancing at the Halloween Bash. You could hear the lyrics of the song tha Carly chose for us from the speakers and you could hear people in the background whistling and saying "Aww" at the same time. I looked at me and Freddie carefully. His eyes were closed and so were mine. We both looked so happy and so peaceful. Happy tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I managed to control them.

"You guys are so cute together," squealed Wendy as she closed her laptop shut.

"Thanks for showing us the video Wendy, said Freddie. "We'll see you at school tomorrow. We're on a date right now."

"Oh sorry. See ya tomorrow guys," she stood up and went over to a new group of girls, showing them our video probably.

"I can't beleive someone actually uploaded that video to Splashface," I said to Freddie, grabbing a french frie and putting it in my mouth.

"Yeah but you have to admit we look pretty damn good together," he said, taking a bite out of his buirger.

"Well we do look happy together so I guess it's ok. I think the iCarly fans will like it too,"

"Yup. So after this, do ou just want to watch movies at my house for the rest of the day?"

"Sure," I responded, taking multiple sips from my delicious smoothie.

* * *

After we finished our meal, we walked back to Bushwell Plaza. Lewbert was sleeping and I couldn't be more relieved. A person can only take so much of a thirty something year old creep with a disgusting wart on his face, which happens to grow hair. Gross.

We walked into Freddie's apartment and there was a note on the table in the kitchen. Freddie picked it up and began to read it to me. "Freaddie, I got called into work. Emergency apparantly. I made you and Sam a nice low fat meal for later. I love you my Freddie bear."

Freddie rolled his eyes and I just laughed at him. "Momma's boy. Momma's boy. Momma's boy," I mocked repeatedly as I poked his chest.

"Not funny Puckett," he said and he picked me up. He sure has been getting stronger. I struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use. He gently threw me on to the couch and he carefully positioned himself on top of me but not completely so that his entire body weight wouldn't crush me.

"You know, if we find ourselves in this position regularly, it's going to be hard to remain abstinent," I told Freddie, trying to get him off me, but he didn't move.

"Well, how about we make some ground rules?" he asked, still on top of me.

"Okay, we can make out but if we find ourselves getting carried away, we stop immediately," I started. We went back and forth with the rules.

"No making out in front of my mom. I don't want to freak her out."

"No making out in front of Carly either. We don't want to make her the third wheel when it's just the three of us."

"I think all of our rules are about making out," I laughed as I placed my hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head towards my hand. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" I whispered.

He didn't respond. He gently kissed me on the lips and he got off me. We sat up on the couch and began watched movies all afternoon, snuggling closer to each other the whole time.

As we watched our movies, I took quick glances at my promise ring. I smiled to myself thinking of how lucky I was to have such an amazing boyfriend. Freddie is my boyfriend. It feels so weird saying it but it feel so damn good at the same time.

Life is all about experiencing many first. Throughout my high school career, I've experienced A LOT first. I went through my first heartbreak when Jonah tried to kiss Carly. I had my first real big fight with Carly af the whole Fleck and Dave fiasco. My first kiss was with Freddie. I got my first A+ in my Algebra test.

And now I am in love for the very first time and all the pain, the drama, tears, and fights were completely worth it.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Okay so there it is y'all. iDavid is officially over. *TEARS*. BUT don't you worry my fellow readers. I still have to write the epilogue.. I was thinking that the epilogue should be in Freddie's POV. What do you guys think? Or should I just keep it in Sam's POV?**

**ALSO!!!! I was thinking about writing a sequel. Since this story was mainly about David and how much of a douche he is, I would name the sequel iFreddie because it will be all about Sam and Freddie. Let me know if I should write a sequel.**

**Sorry if Freddie's mom wasn't as psycho in this chapter and sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors. Keep in mind that it's almost three in the morning LOL. But hey, writing this chapter really did cheer me up heheh. Please review.  
**

**PS. Sorry if the ending was lame. I suck at endings lol.**


	18. Epilogue

**I'm so happy with the outcome and all the positive feedback iDavid has gotten. I really feel like my writings skills have improved and I feel so confident in myself because of that. Thank you alllllll soooo much for that. Well as promised here is the epilogue of iDavid. Keep in mind, this is sort of a "filler" that will lead to the sequel.  
**

**I decided to keep it in Sam's POV because if I used Freddie's then the surprise would be spoiled ;)**

* * *

**iDavid**

**Epilogue**

_One year and a half later_

The day has come. The day that I never saw coming. My mom didn't see it coming, Carly didn't see it coming, Freddie didn't, and neither did Spencer. Hell, the entire world didn't expect me to be in this position. No one saw me as that kind of girl. But there I was, dressed in a white and gold cap and gown. Well, that part wasn't as surprising as being picked to be class valedictorian. I stood in the middle of a wooden stage that overlooked the entire football field, getting ready to present my speech.

I never took the time to think how great life is when you change it for the better. I've never been this happy and it all started with me just trying to get a good grade. Attempting to get that good grade led me to asking Freddie to be my tutor. Freddie tutoring me led me to becoming his best friend and his girlfriend. But life isn't perfect. Life always throws obstacles at people to see if they can overcome them and I am no exception. David was definitely one of the rough patches in my life but Freddie showed me the meaning of what love really is.

I always expected Freddie or Carly to be class valedictorian. They were two of Ridgeways top students for their excellent grades, extra curricular activities, and almost perfect attendance. I was shocked when I found out I was the chosen one. I don't know the process of how a valedictorian is chosen but Freddie said something about nominating and voting. Then the principle would check the nominees records to make sure we were eligible.

I knew I wasn't eligible. I spent half my high school career ditching most of my classes, getting D's and C's, and giving my teachers hell. But somehow I was still nominated. I remember sitting in my Government class and Principle Franklin's voice blasted from the speakers, ready to reveal the lucky person to represent our graduating class. Everyone was at the edge of their seat but I simple sat back on my chair like it was no big deal. When Ted said my name, I was speechless. I looked around, not knowing what the hell was happening and everyone surrounding me cheered and whistled.

I remember running to Ted's office unannounced, asking him why. Why was I chosen for valedictorian? He said that it was unanimous decision. That every single of my teachers saw a great improvement in me and that I was an inspiration to the entire school. He said that Freddie and Carly nominated me. I still find it hard to believe.

I spent hours trying to write the perfect speech that wouldn't make me sound like some bookworm. I wanted my speech to be real and not something that I'd just read off of a piece of paper. That was when I decided to not write a speech and just go with the flow come graduation day.

I looked at the hundreds of people sitting on the bleachers and the lucky students that worked hard to earn their diploma. I looked down on all the teachers. The teachers tha hated me the minute I first walked into Ridgeway when I was fourteen. These teachers were looking up at me with proud smiles on their faces. This was so new to me, I didn't know how to react.

I stood in front of the microphone, ready to make my speech. I was nervous. Improvising was something I was always good at but the words just weren't there. I looked at the crowd in front of me. There were tons of white caps staring back at me, ready to hear my speech. I eyed the crowd until I found him. Freddie. He had a big smile on his face. I knew he was proud of me. That's when I found the words I needed.

"Um... to be honest, I never expected myself to be in this position. Four years ago, I walked into this school with one mission and one mission only. Torture my teachers as much as possible and pull pranks on my fellow classmates. All I can say about that is, mission accomplished. Later down the road, I realized how unsatisfying my life would be if I continued to harass people. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life bullying people and working at some dead end job. I decided to make a positive change in my life and boy what a roller coaster ride it's been. Ever since I promised myself to do whatever it takes to get my diploma, my life has been an adventure full of firsts like getting my first A. One of those first was probably the biggest support system I could ever asked for. I want to thank Freddie Benson for helping me make this change possible. I don't know where I would be without him. I am graduating with almost straight A's and it just comes to show that anything is possible if you set your mind to it. As cheesy and ridiculous as it may sound, it is completely true. I was told what an inspiration I have been to some of the students and some of the teachers. I never thought someone would ever tell me those exact words but if I managed to inspire someone instead of scaring them away then I am glad. I want to thank Ted- er- Principle Franklin for not giving up on me. Congratulations everyone on your success. I may or may not see any of you after today, but I hope you all can take my story and learn from it whenever you feel like giving up. Thanks."

After my speech, it was time for everyone to go on stage to take their diplomas. When it was my turn, Ted handed me my diploma, leaned in to give me a hug, and everyone cheered like it was the fourth of July. I saw Freddie stand up with hands up, as well as Carly. They were probably cheering the loudest. I looked towards the bleachers. I saw Spencer cheering and doing some kind of random dancing. I saw my mom, Melanie, and even Griffin cheering along with him. Mrs. Benson was crying which made me laugh a little. I didn't think anyone in my family to be there so it was a complete surprise to me when my mom told she wanted to go. I was happy to see them all there.

After the ceremony was done, everyone cheered and threw their caps in the air like they do in movies. Everyone on the bleachers ran to the football field and it quickly became crowded. I walked through the crowd with only one person on my mind. I couldn't find him anywhere. I couldn't find anyone. The field was packed and I began to feel suffocated. I walked out of the crowd to get some air when I suddenly felt a set of arms wrap around my stomach from behind and spin me around. I turned around and I was face to face with Freddie.

I quickly threw my arms around him and he picked me up to spin me around again. I stood on my toes and kissed his lips.

"You were great up there. You can't imagine how proud I am of your right now," he said as he placed his forehead against mine.

"I still can't believe this is happening. It feels so unreal," I replied in regards to actually graduating on stage. He leaned in to kiss me again but we were interrupted us by a hyper Carly who attacked us with a hug. Spencer, Melanie, Griffin and my mom were right behind her.

"Hey Carls," I said, letting go of Freddie.

"Come on you two," she said. "Let's go take some pictures and then we can head back to my place."

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the field, taking pictures with as many of our former classmates as we could. Freddie showed Melanie hot to use his camera so that she could record the graduation ceremony as well as some random videos from Gibby and all of our great guests on iCarly. Our fans were in high demand of graduation footage and we like to give the fans what they want.

After the ceremony, we all headed back to Carly's place for a small gathering. It was just me, Freddie, Carly, Griffin, Mrs. Benson, Spencer, Melanie, and my mom. I felt a little awkward having my mom around but it felt nice to actually have a mother and not a roommate that I barely got along with.

Spencer and Melanie sat on the big couch, Griffin sat next to Melanie with Carly sitting on his lap. Spencer didn't approve but it was after graduation and he didn't want to upset her. Me and Freddie sat on the small couch by the door. It was very small but we snuggled closer together so we could fit. My mom and Freddie's mom were in the kitchen making snacks. Those two, surprisingly, have become really close friends.

We were all looking at a slide show of pictures that began from the very first iCarly episode to the day before graduation. Looking at these pictures overwhelmed me. So much happened since the day we decided to create iCarly. There was a picture from the crazy hat party. Me and Carly were signing autographs. All of us were laughing and making jokes about the many adventures that we have been through. Life was sure unexpected.

Freddie said he wanted to go to the bathroom and he stood up, leaving me alone in the small couch. We continued looking at the slide show when a picture of Freddie came on the TV. He was holding a sign that said "Princess Puckett." I got up from the couch and stood closer to the TV. The room came to a sudden silence and the picture transitioned into another one. The second one was a picture of Freddie holding a sign that said "Will." The third one was a picture of Freddie holding a sign that said "You." I gasped, knowing where this was going. I turned around to look at everyone's reactions but I was startled when I saw Freddie in front of me on one knee, with a small red box in his hands. He slowly opened it to reveal a ring.

"Marry me?"

I looked at him, not saying anything. I was having a hard time processing those words in my head. I didn't expect him to ever propose, let alone propose right after we were done with high school. I bent down so that we were at eye level and I looked into his eyes. He took the ring out of the box and then held my left hand, sliding the ring onto my ring finger. I didn't have to say yes to him. He already knew my answer. I kissed his lips and everyone in the room clapped in happiness.

I smiled at everyone before taking Freddie's hand, leading him upstairs. We entered the iCarly studio and he quickly sat on one of the bean bag chairs. He patted his lap with his hands, signaling me to sit on him and I did. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other was holding my left hand. I looked at the ring and I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Are you ready for this Freddie?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.

"Sam, we have been together for almost two years. That is more than enough time for me to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he responded as he tilted his head so that it was resting on mines.

"And that's enough to convince me," I said. I lifted my head from his chest to look at him. He leaned in and what began as a sweet kiss, turned into a complete make out session.

After we were done, we went downstairs and resumed looking at old pictures. I looked at every picture with what could be called the cheesiest smile known to man.

I was ready to start a new life with Freddie.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. And blah blah blah I know Sam was completely OOC but I really don't care. People mature and in my story she has matured A LOT so there! HA! Lol but anyways, I'm not too happy with this maybe because iSaved Your Life totally drained every single ounze of inspiration I had in me. I mean, I liked it, I really did, but it just seems like the whole episode was nothing but Carly and Freddie making out. Lol...**

**Okay so NOW you know why I want to write a sequel. I still have to brainstorm on what the sequel should be about. I know it's going to be about Sam and Freddie planning their wedding after high school but I also want to include other stuff like maybe a break up or a terrible accident. Ya know, keep it a bit dramatic but also have some humor in it lol. Also, in the sequel, I will talk about what has happened between Sam and Freddie and Carly and Griffin after the Halloween Bash.**

**Okay let me know what you think and if you have any title ideas for the sequel please. Thanks :D**

**PS. On my FFnet profile I have many links from many social networking sites I am a part of. Feel free to add me or follow me lol.**

**PSS. If you're reading my other story, You Loose You Win, I AM NOT DELETING THE STORY! :)**


	19. Author's Note: THE SEQUEL!

Hey there iDavid fans. It's been quite a while eh?

I wanted you all to know that I still plan on writing the sequel. I have it all planned in my head. I just don't know if I should start writing it NOW or if I should wait. If you don't know, I have two other Seddie stories that I'm writing and just managing two at a time is hard enough but I want YOUR opinion. Here is a little summary of the story.

**Sam and Freddie have finally graduated from high school and are ready to spend the summer planning their wedding. Along the way, they realize that getting married right after high school might not be such a great idea after all.**

So what did you guys think? The story will be less drama and more humor. The couple will have to deal with crazy wedding plans such as couples counseling. Now THAT would be interesting don't ya think? LOL. They will also deal with sexual tension since they are both waiting for their first time to be AFTER the wedding. That will also be a little obstacle in their relationship.

Okay so this is where I need YOUR help. Tell me what you think of the summary. If you have any ideas, please let me know, I am very open to new ideas. Do you want me to update as soon as possible or would you rather me wait until I'm done writing my other stories instead? Should the story be in Sam's POV just like iDavid, or should it be in Freddie's. OR, should I alternate between the two. And one LAST final question, I am in desperate need for a title. Help?

Thank you all SO much for taking the time to read this A/N. I hope you all had an amazing weekend.

PS. If you haven't yet, check out my other stories, You Lose You Win and Summer Vacation. Thanks. :)


End file.
